Into Another World
by SpiderLedgic
Summary: Spider-Man is mysteriously transported to the DC Universe, and in order to find his way back home, he is going to have to work with some of the greatest heroes their universe has ever known. Takes place after Batman's ending in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This story takes place after Batman's ending from the game Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. In the game, the Watchtower is named the "U.N. Orbital Space Station", so in this Fanfic, it will be referred to as such._

 _Eventually some Mortal Kombat characters may appear._

* * *

Although the sheer amount of universes were practically infinite in number, each one of them were full of both benevolent and malevolent people that either adamantly vowed to defend it or lust to conquer it for their own selfish purposes.

This was an irrefutable fact, proven time and time again by the litany of superheroes and supervillains as they were seemingly locked in a perpetual war for the multiverse's control.

However, thankfully for the civilians living in these universes, their heroes had emerged victorious from each and every one of these grueling encounters by combining their powers and repelling their respective antagonists back into their own worlds.

But this did not mean they were destined to win every time.

Concerned that other universes might once again invade Earth, Batman created an autonomous global security system to monitor any temporal breaches. His system, OMAC (Otherworld Monitor and Auto-Containment), is designed to detect, and trap invaders from alternate universes. OMAC has already discovered a breach in Metropolis...

* * *

October 20, 14:24

Flying at velocities nearing the speed of sound, seven OMACs were readily deployed to one location: Metropolis. Their robotic bodies looked almost like Batman but with a far more muscular physiology in order to inspire fear. Each OMAC were nearly 8 feet tall as well.

The OMACs had detected a universal breach similar in energy frequency to that of which six of the original seven members of the Justice League had encountered 6 months before during the World Merge Crisis. Needless to say, if the breach were to be left unchecked, it could potentially lead to a much larger threat than ever before.

Metropolis was one of the largest and wealthiest cities on the planet. During the daylight hours were when most of the villains operated, which in turn, made day time the optimal time for Superman to be out on patrol.

Earth's greatest city had still been recovering from the World Merge Crisis as well the earlier invasion lead by Darkseid. The city's structures were still, if not moreso, war torn since the day of Darkseid's Apokoliptian invasion, and directly following, the World Merge Crisis, as well as countless other battles between the Man of Steel and other villains who were intent on destroying the city and doing anything to achieve their goals.

* * *

 **Downtown Metropolis**

Spider-Man was an iconic hero from another universe. Recognized by many due to his trademark form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down was blue, except for mid-calf boots with a black web pattern on a red background. From the waist up, the fabric was a red-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which were blue. There was also a large red spider outline on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest. The mask had a white one-way mirror type lense rimmed with black.

"Where am I?!" The masked hero wondered, looking around, not recognizing the area or even knowing how he got there.

Just then, the OMACs descended from the air directly in front of the web-slinger.

"UNIVERSAL BREACH!" the OMACs stated in unison.

"Universal breach?" Spider-Man exclaimed, confused.

"ATTACK THE INTRUDER!"

Spider-Man felt a tingling sensation originating within the base of his skull, causing him to automatically duck as one of the OMACs rushed towards him.

The young superhero jumped into the air then shot an alabaster rope-like substance with comparative properties to that of spider webbing from his wrist-mounted web-shooters; both the substance and the device used to fire them were designs of his own that followed his personal theme. The web line stuck to the side of a nearby skyscraper, allowing him to web-swing away from the robots.

"CAPTURE THE INTRUDER!" one OMAC ordered.

On command, each and every one of the OMACs began to chase Spider-Man through the city.

"Stop following me!" The web-slinger exclaimed, noticing the robots were not far behind. ' _What's going on here? Why are these things coming after me?_ '

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Metropolis**

Superman was one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, and Earth's greatest champion of justice. He was the hero that all of Metropolis looked up to and depended on.

At that very moment, the Kryptonian was several kilometres away on the other side of the city. However, his superhuman hearing allowed him to pick up the echo of Spider-Man's words, as if he had shouted them directly in the his ear.

'S _ounds like someone is being chased against their will..._ ' the Man of Steel thought to himself. He flew up higher in the air before glancing in the direction of the voice. Using his telescopic vision, Superman was able to see what was transpiring many miles away. ' _OMACs, here? I should go check it out._ ' The Kryptonian sped off toward the disturbance.

* * *

Spider-Man continued his effort to flee away from the OMACs, swinging onto the side of the nearest building, using his unique power of wall-crawling to climb the skyscraper.

One OMAC locked onto Spider-Man and began charging its laser. Firing an instant later, Spider-Man, jumped toward the OMAC, acrobatically evading the beam in mid-air, leaving the laser to pierce through the window behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! There could be innocent people inside!" Spider-Man shouted. "Obviously they're not as dashingly handsome as I am, but they're still worth saving!" he added as he fell toward the ground.

Spider-Man raised his left hand and shot a web line which stuck to the left leg of one of the OMACs. He tugged on the web line as if it were an elastic band, propelling him up into the sky, allowing him to get behind the OMAC. Then the superhero shot another web line, this time sticking to the back of the machine, again tugging on it, flinging himself onto the back of the OMAC. "Let's see if you can still function with your head detached!" he said as he prepared to decapitate the robot.

Just then, Spider-Man's Spider Sense went off as another OMAC locked onto him. The web-slinger waited until the last possible moment before leaping off, causing the energy beam fired to miss its intended target and hit the other OMAC instead, leaving a sizeable dent in its armour.

Now in free fall, Spider-Man shot a web line at the nearest skyscraper, swinging onto it and sticking to it with his adhesive abilities. He turned around and faced the OMACs, his backside now adhering to the skyscraper.

"Huh?" The young hero saw what appeared to be a fast moving blur in the sky. ' _What is that? Is it a bird? A plane?… It's!…_ '

Superman hovered down to the web-slinger's level, facing him on an equal level.

' _...Nope, it's just some geek in a skin tight costume,_ ' Spider-Man thought internally. " _Kinda reminds me of myself, actually..._ '

"Stand down, OMAC, and return to headquarters," The last son of Krypton ordered. "Justice League member. Designation, number 1."

"RECOGNIZED. SUPERMAN OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE."

In compliance, every OMAC in the vicinity simultaneously powered down, leaving just enough energy to sustain flight.

You seem to be causing a lot of trouble around here," Superman assumed, knowing full well what the OMAC system was intended for.

"You think I'm the one who... you have it all wrong," the web-slinger replied defensively. "These toasters started attacking me first!"

"Who are you?" the Kryptonian asked.

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, of course!"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you," Superman informed him.

"That makes us even then, 'cause I haven't heard of you either."

Superman stared at the wall-crawler, slightly confused. How could someone on the planet Earth not know about the Man of Steel? It just didn't make sense to him. "Where are you from? Are you from Earth?"

Spider-Man stared back at Superman, equally confused. He as well wondered how he had never heard of him, or even recognized him. "Of course I'm from Earth! And if you've never heard of me, then you must not be... and to further answer your question... I honestly have no idea where I am."

"You're in the city of Metropolis. My name is Superman," he introduced himself. "Why were the OMACs attacking you?"

"The heck if I know! I don't even remember how I got here! All I know is that these 'OMACs' as you call them, just began attacking me for no reason!" the web-slinger explained.

"Well, there is one way I'll be able to know if you're telling the truth or not..." Superman revealed.

"And what's that?" the young hero wondered.

 **— Can you hear me, J'onn?**

* * *

J'onn J'onzz - also know as Martian Manhunter - notable not only for being Earth's greatest telepath, but also as the last known green Martian in the universe.

In his superhero form, he was a humanoid green alien creature, somewhat resembling a bald green skinned human, with a red 'X' shaped sash across his body, a red belt, blue trunks, blue boots and a blue cape to match.

At this time he was on the U.N. Orbital Space Station, about to take a sip of hot coffee as he did nearly every morning.

J'onn, almost placing his lips on the edge of the glass, about to take his first sip of coffee, suddenly stopped and placed the java-filled cup down on the table in front of him as he heard Superman's telepathic call.

* * *

 **— Yes, Superman. I hear you loud and clear.**

 **— I have a job for you.**

 **— What is it?**

 **— There is a superhuman being with me. He calls himself Spider-Man. I need an extraction to the Space Station. I'd like for you to read his mind to see if he's on our side.**

 **— Spider-Man? I have never heard of him. Tell me when you're ready and I will teleport you both up here immediately.**

After remaining in what he perceived to be merely an awkward silence, the web-slinger decided it was high time he attempting to find a way back into his own world. "Alright, well… sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go and be somewhere that isn't here, so-"

"We're ready," Superman voiced aloud, cutting Spider-Man off, which Martian Manhunter also heard telepathically.

"Ready for wh-" Spider-Man anxiously began before being interrupted yet again.

Just then, the pair were instantly transported out of Metropolis.

* * *

The two arrived at the U.N. Orbital Space Station. The space station was in a geostationary orbit far above Earth's surface, and as such Spider-Man awed in the view of the blue planet beyond the space station windows.

Due to the World Merge Crisis that had occured six months ago, the original seven members had come to the conclusion that they could not maintain world order by themselves. Within the short time since the event, nearly a dozen of new honourary members had joined the new and improved Justice League.

The U.N. Orbital Space Station had kept the same design of a massive satellite-like structure but had received several new rooms and additions.

"Incredible. Are these fully functioning teleportation devices?" the web-slinger asked. Though his scientific mind would have liked to talk more of how they pulled off such a feat, Spider-Man knew it was more important to stick to the task at hand. "But y'know, you coulda just said 'beam us up, Scotty' and I would've known what you were doing!"

"Uh... yeah, maybe I should have," Superman tried to be polite about it. "Anyway, welcome to the U.N. Orbital Station."

Taking in his surroundings, the young superhero couldn't help but becoming excited. "Wow, this sure beats the heck out of the Avenger's Mansion!" Spider-Man accidentally shouted out loud, surprising and confusing the last son of Krypton.

Superman thought about asking what this 'Avenger's Mansion' he spoke of was, but ultimately decided against it, until he could find out more about this unusual visitor and where exactly it was that he had come from. "Right this way, Spider-Man."

The two superheroes started walking toward a room which had a sign above the door that read 'Conference Room'.

"Why did you bring me here?" the web-slinger asked.

"Behind these doors, I'll introduce you to one of my fellow teammates from the Justice League."

"Justice League?" Spider-Man began, resisting the urge to poke fun at their name of choice. "I'm looking forward to meeting him," he added with a hint of sarcasm.

The Man of Steel placed his hand on the scanner directly beside the door.

"Recognized. Designation, number 1," a computerized voice was heard before the door opened.

' _This security system... It's like my tour of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier all over again,'_ Spider-Man thought internally as they entered.

The Conference Room was the most recent addition to the space station. Inside there was a large table with seven chairs, each representing the original Justice League founding members with their respective insignias on the back.

"Are we ready to begin?" Martian Manhunter greeted them.

"Ready to begin what?" Spider-Man replied, answering the Martian's question with another question.

"The mind reading process." the green alien revealed before looking to Superman. "You did not inform him?"

"Well, no, I..." Superman began. "I was going to wait until we got up here before I asked him."

"Woah, buddy! if you wanna get that personal, at least buy me dinner first!" Spider-Man quipped. He took a short pause before he spoke again. He knew they had to get to the bottom of this. "...look, as long as you don't use that trick of yours to discover my secret identity or my personal life, I'm all for it."

"You have my word," the green Martian assured the web-slinger with a seriousness in his voice. He placed his hands about an inch away from each side of the young hero's head. "Stay still. This will only take a moment."

The Martian's orange eyes started to glow brightly as he read Spider-Man's mind. Within seconds, Martian Manhunter now knew nearly everything he needed to.

J'onn expressed a sigh of relief. "Good news. He is not a villain. And he is not a threat to our universe... in fact, he is not even from this universe at all."

"What?!" Superman and Spider-Man immediately reacted simultaneously.

"Allow me elaborate..."

"I'm listening," the young hero said impatiently.

"The memories I encountered while I read his mind were the memories of a man from a different reality. A reality where there is no Darkseid, no Flash, or Green Lantern. There isn't even a Justice League. Instead, there are different heroes and villains populating his Earth," the Martian said to the confused heroes, hardly believing it himself.

"Im-Impossible… how could I have left my universe?" Spider-Man wondered, expecting a logical explanation. ' _Aunt May... how is she going to deal with the thought of me missing?_ '

"I am not sure. That part not even I could determine," J'onn replied. "Would you be open to more mind-reading? I'd need to learn who you are and details of your personal life."

"Sounds fun and all, but I have to go and try to find a way home, so uhh. Maybe next time okay?" Spider-Man objected, moving closer and closer towards the door as he spoke, before not-so-subtly making his way out.

' _Aww man, this is bad… wait... c'mon Peter, you gotta be dreaming this. There's no way I'm in another universe!_ ' The young hero was in complete denial. ' _What is this, some kind of crossover fan fiction novel?!_ '

Suddenly, a man with a black cape, clad in a bat-themed costume appeared in the Teleportation Room of the U.N. Orbital Space Station. It was Batman: yet another well known superhero of the universe.

Underneath his mask, Peter looked at the hero with a perplexed look. ' _That guy looks just like...'_

The bat-themed man wordlessly walked past Spider-Man, glaring at him once, rather intimidatingly along the way. He continued to walk up to the conference room door, scanning his handprint as Superman had done before him.

'That was… scary,' Spider-Man said before mentally examining the teleportation device. ' _Now where was I? Right... now how does this thing work?_ '

Suddenly, the young hero saw the interface had already been pre-set, most likely by the hero he had just saw a moment ago. 'If it's anything like my world, the vast majority of superheroes are stationed in New York... It's worth a shot!' Spider-Man pressed a button on the panel and stepped onto the launch pad.

Seconds later his body dematerialized from the space station.

* * *

Spider-Man appeared in a city that resembled New York in many ways. What he thought to be the Big Apple, was in reality, Gotham City.

Gotham was a dark, unlawful place, essentially ran by the vast criminal underworld inhabiting it. Even during daytime, mob bosses, super villains, and even corrupt law enforcement alike caused trouble for the innocent people of the city. The grimy city streets also seemed like a trademark to the community.

' _Uh oh… where am I now?_ ' the young hero asked himself. ' _This definitely isn't the same city I was just in before..._ '

Suddenly, a loud alarm in the distance caught the web-slinger's attention. "Sounds like trouble."

Spider-Man lifted his right hand, shooting a web line which stuck to a nearly building, and with a running jump, he leapt into the air, firing off a series of web lines, each propelling him further toward the origin of the alarm.

' _Dirty streets, loud alarms going off, crime apparently still happening on a daily basis_ … _I'm home._ ' he thought as he swung from building to building.

* * *

Blackgate Penitentiary was infamous for its escape attempts, and known widely as the leading prison in Gotham, holding several of the city's most notorious criminals that had been deemed sane enough to be locked up there.

At this time, the super villain known as Clayface tried his luck at escaping. The monster-like villain had the appearance of a huge, bulky figure, seemingly composed entirely out of clay, but with a disfigured face.

"Clayface! Get back in your cell, now!" one of the prison guards exclaimed.

"Like that's going to happen!" the clay-monster exclaimed. "Get out of my way!"

Clayface transformed his right hand into the shape of a large fist before punching several prison guards out of his way. He continued punching through the prison walls, leaving a series of gaping holes in his wake until he reached the entrance, injuring many of the men and women who opposed him.

"Don't let the prisoner escape!" the words of the Warden of the prison echoed over the prison's PA system.

"Is the Warden dense or something? Doesn't he realize we don't stand a chance against a monster like this?" one of the guards pointed out.

On the outside of the prison, Spider-Man observed from the top of a nearby building.

 _'Is that... Sandman?!_ ' The web-slinger thought to himself. In a way he was sort of relived, because he thought he was back in his own universe.

Spider-Man jumped off of the building, lifted his right arm and firing off another web like allowing him to swing closer to the action.

Several police vehicles parked several hundred yards away from the Blackgate Penitentiary entrance.

The members of the GCPD came out of their vehicles and began to make their way toward Blackgate Penitentiary on foot.

Clayface began to flee the premises. Before he had the chance to escape, however, the web-slinger let go of his web line and dropped to the ground, landing some twenty yards away from him.

"Alright, Sandman, I'm-" Spider-Man began, then realizing the villain before him was not who he thought it was. "You're not Sandman! But boy! You are an ugly one!"

Clayface turned to the young hero and transformed his right hand back into another hammer, attempting to crush Spider-Man beneath it, but the masked hero jumped backward out of the way, leaving the villain to strike the asphalt.

"And you're not Batman..." the clay monster uttered, confused to see a hero he'd never seen before.

"And you're not a supermodel, but hey, spiders can't be choosers," he replied.

Spider-Man lifted his arms, firing alabaster-coloured webbing from his wrist-mounted web-shooters, that stuck to the villain's bulky shoulders.

"I'd brace yourself if I were you," the young hero warned. He then turned around, utilizing his superhuman strength to lift the clay monster completely off of the ground, catching him completely off-guard, throwing him several meters away, leaving him to crash face-first into the asphalt.

Clayface stood back up a few moments later and faced the web-slinger.

Members of the GCPD cautiously approached the two fighters, raising their firearms toward them.

Spider-Man noticed the Police Officers, then looked back at Clayface. 'Uh-oh… I have a feeling this isn't gonna turn out well.'

"Both of you! Put your hands in the air!" one of the Police Officers calmly said into his megaphone.

"Stop!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Clayface merely grinned.

"Open fire!" the commanding officer ordered.

"You'll only make it worse!"

On cue, Spider-Man's trusty Spider-Sense warned him of the incoming danger. "Argh!" he growled in frustration.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way moments before the Police opened fire on Clayface, which only managed to annoy the villain as his 'skin' absorbed most of the ballistic impact.

"My turn..." Transmuting his right hand into a hammer, Clayface prepared to attack. He began swinging at the officer that had yelled out the order.

"Ah!" the police officer shouted, fearful for his life as Clayface's hammer-fist was nearing him.

With only seconds to spare, the young hero grabbed the officer, continuing to web-swing to the top of a nearby building as Clayface's attack smashed against the ground.

On the roof of the building, the web-slinger safely placed the GCPD officer down.

"Th-Thank you for saved me!" the police officer said gratefully. "You have to stop Clayface!"

"Stay up here until it's safe," Spider-Man shot a long web line which stuck to the wall behind Clayface. ' _An actual Police Officer admiring me? I could get used to this!_ ' Leaping off the rooftop, he swung himself at a great speed toward the villain.

"Fall back!" the second-in-command officer ordered his fellow teammates.

Just then, Spider-Man utilized his built-up momentum to swing kick the monsters upper body, breaking off a large clump of clay from his body.

"How'd you like that one, Fudge-Face?" the young hero quipped. "I can keep dishin' it if you can still take it!"

"Heheh," Clayface immediately reformed his body with ease.

The white eyepieces of Spider-Man's mask widened. ' _Great. He's not Sandman, but he's just as tough to take down as Sandman,_ ' Spider-Man mentally complained.

* * *

 **U.N. Orbital Space Station**

"Earlier today my OMAC system discovered a universal breach in Metropolis. Seven of them were dispatched and it appears they had been shut down via voice command," the Dark Knight began. "Only a member of the Justice League could've activated that protocol. Which means that you encountered the breach. Didn't you, Superman?"

"Yes," the Kryptonian answered after being called out. "But your OMACs were attacking an innocent being. I had to intervene."

"What being?" Batman asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"Allow me to handle this, Superman," Martian Manhunter said out of nowhere. "Superman brought me this 'innocent being,' as he refers to it. He asked me to read his mind, and so I did."

"And?"

"We uncovered that he is not from this universe. In fact, he's from another reality altogether," the green alien explained. "Neither he nor I were able to find out where he came from, nor how he even arrived here."

"That must have been who I saw when I arrived up here," Batman deduced. "That means..." Suddenly, the Caped Crusader stood up from his chair, running out of the room and toward the teleportation chamber.

' _The last person to use this device transported to Gotham City,_ ' Batman thought internally, examining the control panel interface. ' _Gotham won't be endangered on my watch!_ '

Gotham's protector pressed the start up button on the panel before stepped onto the launch pad.

* * *

Spider-Man dove off the building he was on. Falling to the ground, he lifted his right hand and shot a web line toward a nearby building, allowing him the momentum to swing forward towards Clayface as the villain transformed his arm into a hammer before extending it toward him.

The web-slinger let go of the web line and narrowly avoided the clay-monster's strike.

Spider-Man landed beside the villain. "You almost had me there!" The young hero mocked. ' _I have to get this guy away from the cops before they get caught in the crossfire!'_

Clayface groaned. Transforming his arm into a hammer once more, he attempted to punch Spider-Man, but the hero easily dodged the attack, side-flipping his body out of the way.

Spider-Man jumped back in the air, right arm forward, firing a web line from his web-shooter. "Let's play follow the leader!" the web-slinger exclaimed, swinging away from the prison.

This time Clayface transformed his hand in a saw. "Let's not!" the monster extended his, cutting through Spider-Man's web line causing him to fall to the ground face first.

Spider-Man sat up on his elbows. ' _Well, that clearly didn't work. However, ol' mud mouth doesn't seem to care about them anymore,_ ' he said, as he glanced over at the officers, now far enough away from the battlefield that the monster would have to make a solid effort. 'He'll just have to make due with me!'

Clayface walked toward Spider-Man. "Hahahaha!" he laughed. "Nice try, but I've had that trick played on me before," the clay monster said as he transformed both of his arms into hammers. "What, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well your chosen super villain name does sound pretty stupid!" Spider-Man quipped.

"Grr..." Clayface repeatedly tried to land a hit on the web-slinger as he dodged all of the villain's attacks continuously.

As he evaded the clay monster's attacks, Spider-Man threw several punches at Clayface's mid-section, severing more pieces of clay in every direction, before dodging one last attack by back-flipping away.

"By the way, the hammer thing got old really fast!" Spider-Man mocked as he steadied himself. "Why don't you actually try something useful? Like a drill or a sword?"

"You mean like this?" Clayface said before turned his left hand into a drill, then immediately changing his right hand into a sword.

The eyepieces of Spider-Man's masked widened "Me and my big mouth!"

Clayface smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this," Clayface remained confident, thinking he had the upper hand.

' _Sorry, mud mouth but I happen to have a few more tricks up my sleeve,_ ' the young hero thought, placing his middle and index fingers over the cartridge holder on his right-handed web-shooter.

As the clay monster raised his drill, Spider-Man postured up and prepared to react.

Just then, two small blue-coloured grenades bearing the insignia of a bat had suddenly been lodged into Clayface's body.

Clayface looked down. To his horror, he just managed to catch a glimpse of the gadget. "No!"

The grenades exploded, revealing themselves to be a powerful ice bomb. Clayface was now frozen solid in every sense of the word, his body even sporting a blue colouration.

"Huh?" Spider-Man examined out loud before going up to Clayface and knocking on his body to ensure he wasn't being fooled. ' _He's been frozen solid. But how?_ ' Spider-Man looked around, and to his surprise, he saw the same hero he had saw before as he had left the Space Station: Batman.

Spider-Man assumed his fighting stance as the Caped Crusader walked up to him.

' _Spider-Sense isn't going off..._ '

Batman and Spider-Man had a speechless stare down, neither hero showing any weakness whatsoever.

"What're you staring at?" the young hero asked, breaking the silence.

Batman continued staring down the universal newcomer. "I have a few questions for you, and you're going to answer them... understand?"

* * *

 _This story is a rewrite of another story on this site called Spider-Man: Alternate Universe._

 _I was given the chance to rewrite this story from a friend of mine so and I hope I did a good job! I also hope readers of the old version of this story continue to read this one too._

* * *

 ** _Batman and Spider-Man finally speak to each other, with Batman being intimidating as usual. What does this mean for Spider-Man? Find out in the next chaper._**


	2. An Unexpected Opportunity

October 21, 15:45 EST

Tension built as the two heroes stood face-to-face, neither one saying a word.

Rather than allow the awkward silence to persist, Spider-Man decided to be the first to speak up. "What's going on?" The web-slinger replied, nervous and confused.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Well, I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, of course!" the young hero proclaimed.

"How and why were you transported into our universe?"

"I'm guessing you talked to those other superheroes on that Space Station of yours..." the young hero said. "Look, I don't know any more than they do."

Batman stared down Spider-Man for a few more moments, before deciding he was telling the truth. "You're coming with me," The Dark Knight ordered as he pressed a series of buttons on his gauntlet.

"Uhh, sure, considering I've got nothin' else to do!"

* * *

Some distance away, beneath Wayne Manor, the Batmobile instantly revved its engine before the drawbridge—which also doubled as a passage way out of the Bat Cave—lowered, allowing the signature vehicle to race toward its destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Batman stood in silence before the web-slinger finally asked curiously, "So what exactly are we waiting for?"

Just then, the multi-billion dollar car pulled up to the heroes, parking right beside them. Batman pressed another button on his gauntlet, opening the Batmobile's hatch.

Spider-Man walked up the Batmobile. "Wow... what kind of car is this?"

"The Batmobile. Get in."

"But what about mud mouth over here? We can't just leave him," Spider-Man pointed out.

"He's been suspended in short-term cyrostasis. The GCPD will bring him back to his cell," the Caped Crusader explained before taking a seat within the car.

' _This guy seems pretty powerful. I should play it safe and not get on his bad side unless I need to!_ ' Spider-Man thought. He nodded before jumping into the front seat of the vehicle, landing in a seated position. He prompty put his feet up on the dashboard, as if he was already fully comfortable being in a car with a complete stranger. "Sweet ride! Did you make this yourself, or is there some kind of superpowered car dealership around here I don't know about?"

Wordlessly, Batman looked at the web-slinger with that signature intimidating stare of his. Noticing this, Spider-Man took his feet off of the dashboard and placed them on the floor as they sped off.

"So… where are we going?" the young hero asked after realizing he wasn't going to get an answer about the car.

"The Bat Cave," Batman replied stoically.

"The Bat Cave? You don't put a bat-prefix before everything do you?"

Batman simply remained silent and continued to focus on the road before him.

"Okay, I'll stop talking..." Spider-Man finally got the hint.

Unexpectedly to him, the web slinger's Spider-Sense starting tingling before knockout gas released from a small opening above the glove box on the passenger side of the vehicle, temporarilly rendering the young hero unconscious.

* * *

The Bat Cave was the official base of operations for the Batman. Consisting of a series waterfall-containing of subterranean caves beneath Wayne Manor, the cave had three levels:

The top level consisted of state of the art technologies such as the highly advanced Batcomputer with an even larger wide screen above it, and the addition of another computer built specifically for the OMACs. It also had a display case for the Robin costume and extra equipment.

The second level contained parking and hangar space for the Batmoblie and the Batwing respectively, as well as separate exits for each vehicle.

Finally, the bottom level contained a personal gymnasium.

Spider-Man slowly came to and saw Batman sitting behind some type of computer with another man; this one was a skinny older fellow, easily in his mid to late sixties.

"Would you like any tea, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, lifting the pot of tea from the tray he was carrying.

Spider-Man barely heard the butler's British accent. It sounded muffled as he was still weary from the gassing he had just received not long ago.

"I'm okay, Alfred," the caped crusader replied.

"And what about out guest?"

' _Argh... what happened? ... oh, right..._ ' Spider-Man thought as he sat up, palm covering his eyes. "...was that really necessary?" he asked, still slightly dazed.

' _That gas should have kept him out for at least another hour...'_ Batman thought before turning to face the now conscious hero. "Sorry, but I can't let anyone know where I go to work."

Alfred walked up to Spider-Man, tray still in hand. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

Spider-Man showed the palm of his hand as if he were politely signalling 'stop'. "I'm fine. But thanks, Jeeves."

"While you were unconscious, I began running a series of tests. I'm still waiting on some of the results, but as far as I can tell, you are emitting an energy anomaly somewhat similar to what I detected from other beings we encountered from another universe, roughly six months ago," the Dark Knight explained.

"So I'm not the first? There've been others?" Spider-Man wondered out loud, surprised to hear that.

"Yes, and last time, their universe began to merge with ours. I'm trying to ensure that it doesn't happen again, which is why I created an artificial intelligence system called 'OMAC', which means I'm the one who created those robots you fought earlier," the caped crusader walked over to the OMAC computer. "Fortunately, my drones have not yet revealed any other beings with the same energy signature as yours."

"Uh-huh... so you're the reason I was nearly killed by those machines?" the young hero asked.

"The OMACs were designed to immobilize, not kill."

"Well that makes me feel better... I guess..."

"As I was saying, I haven't detected anyone else emitting the same energy frequency as yours so far, but I should have more answers as soon as the results are back," Batman revealed. "Getting you home won't be easy, either. First I'll have to determine exactly how you got here in the first place."

"I doubt even Google has the answers to that," the teenage superhero quipped.

"You probably won't be going back to your universe any time soon..." Batman added, hoping the web-slinger would realize the seriousness of his situation.

"What am I going to do?" Spider-Man exclaimed, saddened. "My Aunt, she... she just lost her husband last year... I'm all she has left!... I might never see my family or my friends ever again..."

Hearing those words, Bruce couldn't help but to think about his parents. He knew what it was like to lose the most important people in his life. At that moment, the Dark Knight actually came to sympathize with the young superhero from another universe.

"Since it'll be a while until you're sent back to your own universe, you'll need a place to stay," Batman said. "I can get you a job. The starting salary should be enough for you to at least rent an apartment."

Beneath his mask, Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "For me? You shouldn't have... wait, what's the job exactly?"

"I have a friend who owns a large company called Wayne Enterprises, I-" the caped crusader began before being interrupted.

"I can't have a job like that! I haven't even graduated from school yet!" The web-slinger said, cutting Batman off.

"How old are you?"

"Umm, well, sixteen years old, but I'm intelligent for my age!" he revealed.

"Sixteen years old?" Alfred interjected. "My word, you shouldn't be living on your own anyway."

"Fine then," Batman spoke up. "I can get you enrolled in Gotham Academy. No job. I'll arrange for you to receive a tour from a fellow student named Dick Grayson. You'll be in 10th grade, while he's in the 9th."

"High school?" Spider-Man immediately reacted. "Lots of great times there..."

"You'll start next on Monday." Batman then turned to his butler. "Alfred, set up a room for our new guest."

"Right away, sir."

"One more thing... in order to get you a scholarship, I'll need to know who you really are."

The web-slinger paused for a moment. "...can I trust you?" he asked, wanting some assurance that his secret would be kept.

Batman lowered the upper piece of his cowl as if it were a hoodie, revealing himself to be Bruce Wayne, the C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprises. "Bruce Wayne," he answered, offering the web-slinger his hand.

The young superhero took off his mask in return. "Peter Parker," he retorted as he shook Bruce's hand.

"Let's take you to your new room. Follow me, Master Peter." Alfred took the lead.

' _Master?_ _Now I have a butler too? I'm gonna love this place...'_ Peter thought to himself.

"Master Dick has more clothes than he knows what to do with. I will put some of them in your closet tonight, and have your costume dry cleaned by morning," the british butler offered.

Peter continued to follow upstairs to his new bedroom in Wayne Manor.

* * *

October 23, 07:29 EST

Days later found Peter fast asleep in his new bedroom. Next to his bed was a digital alarm clock that showed 7:29 AM in green letters.

7:30 AM

The set alarm blared loudly enough to wake Peter up. Still sleepy and annoyed, he reached out his left arm to shut it off.

The teen took more time than necessary to get out of bed before preparing for the first day at his new school.

Peter opened up the closet and grabbed a gray shirt and dark blue jeans. Before putting them overtop, he slipped on the majority of his costume, only without the gloves, boots, and mask, which he had already put in his backpack.

Peter walked downstairs, and on the table, he saw that Alfred had prepared lunches for both him and Dick. He quickly grabbed the lunch bag labelled "Peter" and left the mansion.

It was a clear and sunny day as Peter began walking to school. On his way, he ran behind a nearby car. With the shot of a web line, he emerged fully in costume, opting to take the far more efficient method of web swinging.

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath Wayne Manor, Dick used his time before school to have an early morning workout in the Bat Cave. He was just finishing up on the trampoline, completing a double front flip in mid-air before gracefully landing on the floor below.

Not long after, Bruce walked into the gymnasium. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"I'm just finishing up," Dick replied. "By the way, Alfred told me about our new guest while I was away this weekend. Thanks for the heads up," he added in a sarcastic tone.

Bruce ignored the sarcasm. "It's only temporary. As soon as I find a way to get him back home, he will be staying with us. His name is Peter Parker."

"Back home?" Dick replied, confused.

"It's a long story, but he seems to have been transported here from another dimension," Bruce revealed, shocking the boy.

"What? But the last time that happened-" Dick began before being interrupted.

"Don't worry. It doesn't seem to be happening this time. But I'm not sure why," Bruce explained. "At this point, I can only assume the universe will remain stable."

"Okay well, I trust if anything does start happening, you'll be the first to know and you would tell me." Just then, Dick began to remember everything his foster parent had done for him after his parents' murders. "...and I get why you're letting him stay here. I mean, you let me live here after my parents were killed... he has no family here after all..."

The billionaire remained silent.

"Well, anyway, I guess I better go and get ready for school," the boy said as he made his way to the showers.

"One more thing, I also want you to show him around the school," Bruce suggested, essentially offering his services whether he liked it or not. "Think of it as a mission."

"A mission, huh?" Dick thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, you can count on me!"

Bruce smiled "Thanks, Dick. He'll meet you at the school."

* * *

' _I don't even know where I'm going... I should've listened to Bruce when he was telling me!_ ' Spider-Man thought to himself, web-slinging from Gotham's many skyscrapers, unsure which direction he was even headed in.

A few blocks away in an alleyway, two criminals wearing black ski-masks were attempting to mug an innocent woman.

"Help me!" The woman screamed, fearful for her life.

"Hand over the purse, lady!" the first mugger exclaimed as he pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the woman's skull.

"AHHH!" the women screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I really hope my friend here doesn't have to ask you again," the other mugger advised. "He's not always this generous!"

Near by, the spider-themed hero swung onto a nearby gargoyle statue above the two criminals and the woman, crouching down into a kneeling position as he observed them.

"No, stop! Just take it!" the female victim shouted before reluctantly handing the purse over.

"All right man. Now let's get outta here before Batman comes," the second mugged anxiously urged.

"You know Batman don't usually work in daytime," the first mugger assured him. "Quit bein' a baby!"

Spider-Man jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground.

The muggers immediately noticed the young hero. "It's Batman!" The first mugger exclaimed as he pointed his gun in Spider-Man's direction.

"Sorry boys, it's just me!" the web-slinger exclaimed. "The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Haha! Hahaha!" The two muggers chuckled after a short pause.

"Spider-Man?" the second mugger mocked. "That's the stupidest superhero name I've ever heard!"

Spider-Man ran and jumped over the muggers before spinning around to face them again. He shot a web line onto the barrel of the first mugger's pistol before using it to disarm him. Instantly firing another web line, this time it was attached to the criminal's upper chest.

Spider-Man tugged on the web with enough force to pull the mugger toward him, grabbing the man by his jacket before promptly rendering him unconscious with a single punch.

The woman's frown turned into a slight grin. ' _Who is this guy?_ '

"Really? You're in a city with a hero named Batman and I have the stupid name? Talk about ridiculous." Spider-Man retorted, dropping the unconscious mugger.

The second criminal picked the gun up from the ground, causing Spider-Man to receive a tingling sensation at the base of his skull as the criminal pointed the firearm in his direction.

The mugger began firing several bullets at Spider-Man. "Maybe he is a little intimidating and really uptight..." Spider-Man pointed out as he evaded the gunshot's with a series of flips and acrobatic dodges, ending with a back flip as he used his adhesive abilities to remain on the side of the nearback. He then shot a web line at the firearm, utilizing it to disarm the mugger by hitting his face with the gun, sending him reeling. "I mean really, I named myself after an arachnid, but at least I actually have superpowers!" Spider-Man jumped off the wall and landed beside the mugger as he began to stand up. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" the mugger shouted, taking off in fear.

'And I can be intimidating too...' He thought, before turning to face the woman.

"Aren't you going to go after him?!" The female asked, surprised.

"Nah, don't worry. He won't be bothering you anymore," the young hero assured her.

"Well, still, thank you!" the woman said gratefully.

"Hey, do you by any chance know where Gotham Academy is?" the web-slinger asked, embarrassed that he had to resort to that.

"Umm, yeah, go down a few blocks and then turn right and you're there..." The female answered as if he couldn't be serious.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot a web line toward the nearest skyscraper.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

Dick stood alone in the Gotham Academy foyer, waiting somewhat impatiently for Peter to finally show up for his tour of the school.

' _Where is he?_ ' Dick thought, continuously looking around for him to no avail. ' _Bruce said that Peter would meet me here..._ '

* * *

Just outside, Spider-Man landed on the Gotham Academy rooftop. Taking off his mask, gloves, and boots, he stuffed them into his school bag. He then grabbed his clothes, quickly slipping them overtop of the rest of his costume.

Peter walked to the edge of the roof, and made his way off when the coast was clear, putting his wall-crawling abilities to use without anyone noticing. Immediately upon walking into the school, he saw someone in the foyer waiting for him.

* * *

The teen approached the person. "Hey, I'm Peter Parker," he introduced himself. "You must be Dick Grayson."

"Yeah... and I've been waiting over fifteen minutes for you," the boy said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I... I got lost," Peter said, obviously covering up what he was really doing. "Anyway, I guess we should start this tour, huh?"

"Alright," Dick began. "I'll be your student liaison for the day."

"Aren't student liaisons supposed to be the same grade?"

"Usually, but I was specifically requested. So first off, this is the school foyer," Dick replied. "Now follow me." He took Peter into the school office.

"Before I give you the full tour, you'll have to get your school uniform," the black-haired boy informed him.

"Can I help you, two?" the secretary asked.

After a short pause, Dick gave Peter a nudge, basically telling him to 'ask for it'.

"Uh, yeah, hello. My name is Peter Parker," he complied. "I'm new here and uh... I'd like to pick up the school uniform?"

"Of course."

After a few minutes of waiting, the Secretary handed Peter his school uniform, which consisted of a long, dark blue collared open dress coat with the school logo on the upper left side. He wore it over a white-collared dress shirt, a red tie and beige khakis held up with a black belt.

* * *

 **Bat Cave**

Bruce sat in the Bat Cave, on the Batcomputer chair in full costume, excluding the mask portion of his cowl, typing away at his keyboard in order to help Peter's situation in a way a man only with his knowledge could.

"Have you found what you are looking for yet, Master Bruce?" the British butler queried.

"Not yet, Alfred."

"If you're going to spend all day down here, doing what you do, I recommend that you bring something to eat down here," Alfred suggested.

"No time," the billionaire brushed him off. "I have too much to do."

"Which is why I prepared this for you, sir." Alfred lifted a stainless steel dome covering a plate of food. "I have some oatmeal, and coffee for you to drink."

Bruce looked toward Alfred. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

"Excellent, sir," Alfred said as he placed down the bowl and cup of coffee on the Batcomputer's desk.

Bruce sipped his coffee as he continued his extensive search.

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

Peter and Dick arrived in the cafeteria as part of the tour. "And this is where we all go for lunch break," the liaison said. "The food here is amazing."

"This is a huge step-up from my old school then," Peter joked.

"And where was that exactly?" Dick asked, noticing the teen from another universe's face go slightly red.

"Uh, it was in New York City!" Peter revealed.

"New York City?"

' _Nice job, Parker. They may not even have a New York here!'_ the teen worried internally. "Yeah... have you never heard of it?"

After a few short moments, Dick finally had a response. "Of course I have. I just can't believe you'd leave a city like that for Gotham!"

"Well... I mean... I..." Peter's face now went bright red.

"Chill," Dick chuckled, confusing the teen. "Bruce told me that you're from another universe," he casually added, quietly to ensure no one else would hear him.

"He did?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," the boy revealed. "So if you just came here now, Bruce couldn't have possibly known you... no offense, but why on this Earth did he invite you to stay with us?"

"I-" Peter began before being interrupted by the school bell. "You should probably show me where my class is."

Now leaving the cafeteria, Dick finished the tour off by arriving outside the door of Peter's first class. "You have Science first," he told him. "I'll see you after class, I guess."

"Thanks Dick."

Dick abruptly nodded before making his way to his own classroom.

As Peter walking into the class, he noticed everyone immediately began to stare at him. He turned to the teacher. "Hey, I'm Peter Parker. I'm new here; this is my first day," he said nervously, as he walked to the front of the class.

The teacher took another look at his attendance sheet, confirming the teen from another reality was in the right place. "Ahh, yes, welcome to my class, Mr. Parker," the teacher greeted him. "You can call me Professor Loehr. Please take a seat."

Peter saw an open desk near the front of the class and sat down.

"All right class, where was I?" the professor asked the class.

"You were giving us a lecture on the history of Biochemistry," a female Caucasian student sitting near Peter answered.

"Thank you, Ms. Gordon." Professor Loehr began. "Biochemistry is the study of chemical processes in living organisms. Biochemistry governs all living organisms and living processes. By controlling information flow through biochemical signalling and the flow of chemical energy through metabolism, biochemical processes give rise to the incredible complexity of life."

"Hey," Barbara Gordon whispered, trying to get the new student's attention, however, he didn't hear her. "Hey!" she whispered a little louder, this time catching his attention.

The teen took a look around before seeing Barbara on his left. "Hey?"

"Earlier I saw you with Dick Grayson. He's a friend of mine, so welcome to Gotham Academy," she whispered.

"Oh, thanks." He whispered back.

"Shhh!" a handful of classmates behind the two of them tried to focus on the lecture.

Peter and Barbara turned their attention back to Professor Loehr. "Today the main focus of pure biochemistry is in understanding how biological molecules give rise-"

* * *

 **Bat Cave**

A few hours later, Bruce was still seated down in front of the Batcomputer, desperately searching for a something, anything, to get Peter back to his own universe. He studied the screen before turning his eyes to Alfred. "I found something."

* * *

 **What did Bruce find? And how could it help Peter get back to his universe? Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **– Syrias: Not bad so far. Like where its going. But be bit less descriptive. "Thought internally" is too much. Thoughts always are internal, unless stated otherwise. "Alabaster colored web like..." is unneeded. People searching for a spiderman story know how his web looks. Same goes for overdescribing the heroes looks. Unless they deviate strongly from the known looks, its not needed to describe them. Other than that its pretty good. More plz :-)**

Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to avoid using "thought internally" and I sort of agree with your point about over describing the web lines, but I just felt I needed to describe it once so we can picture it better the next time.

It's the same with describing the heroes. After I do it once there's no need to do it again.

 **– Juila N Snowmiko: Yay! You put it up!**

 ***is super excited* :3**

Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the revised version!

 **– BenRG: Don't worry too much, Peter. Bruce has... issues with social interaction that would daunt even Wolverine!**

Hahaha, very true. But I think Peter has enough issues with social interaction himself.

Logan and Batman in one room though... that would be cool.


	3. Something Bigger

October 22, 14:35 EST

"What did you find, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. His astuteness and personal experience with the young billionaire enabled him to see that even Bruce was shocked by what he saw on-screen.

"I may have found something that could potentially send Peter back to his own universe," Bruce revealed. "Tonight is the official unveiling of a salvaged Boom Tube generator leftover from Darkseid's invasion of Metropolis." Even after reading what he just read on the screen—and from a reliable source—he was still unconvinced. "And the last time they were used it had disastrous consequences," the billionaire explained. "But with Darkseid out of the picture, it's unlikely we're looking at another invasion any time soon."

"My word..." the British butler began. "I thought the general public was unaware of the existence of those dreadful devices."

"They will be now," Bruce said stoically. "But those Boom Tube's have shown to be able to connect to a universe we've never seen before. It's possible Peter could be sent home this way as soon as we understand the mechanics of the device."

"Then is it safe for me to assume you're going to the premier tonight?"

"I am, Alfred. It's the only way I'll be able to examine it close up."l

"I have no doubt you will be able to figure something out, sir," Alfred said. "As of right now, I must be off to pick up Master Peter and Master Dick. I'll be back, Master Bruce."

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

The school bell rang loudly, signifying the end of the school day. Hundreds of students, including Peter, Barbara, and Dick helped make up the large amount of traffic within the hallways.

' _Great, just like Midtown but with even more people..._ ' Peter thought, sneaking out of the closest exit he could find. ' _Web-slinging should get me to Bruce's before Alfred_ ,' the young hero said confidently as he began changing into costume while simultaneously running up a wall. Now in costume, Spider-Man summersaulted off of the building he was on before firing a web line. ' _I sort of feel bad for not telling Alfred, but I have a feeling that Dick would rather I find my own way home anyway_...'

* * *

Alfred pulled up into the school parking lot in a limo, waiting patiently for his employer's surrogate son, as well as the new guest from another reality.

"Hey, Alfred," Dick greeted him as he entered the vehicle.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick," the British butler greeted him back. "Will Master Peter be accompanying us today?"

The 15 year old shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't seen him since the lunch break. And master? Please, he's only lived with us for like five seconds..." Just then, he looked down at his watch. "He knew you would be here. Maybe he's staying after school to do his homework? He does kind of peg me as a bookworm."

"Something you could learn from him, sir," Alfred remarked in pleasantries, prompting a sordid glance from the boy. A few minutes of waiting later and still, the hero from another universe had yet to show his face. "Off we go then."

* * *

The young hero arrived just outside Wayne Manor. Taking his gloves, boots and mask off in no particular order, Peter got himself together before walking into the mansion.

"Bruce?" Peter called out, his words echoing throughout the empty mansion. ' _I guess he's not up here._ ' He walked into the Study. ' _Well, I guess I better start my homework._ '

As he sat down, Bruce emerged from a secret door behind a grandfather clock. "I thought Alfred was picking you up."

"Wha? How did... never mind. Instead of getting a ride, I decided to web swing home. It's much faster."

"I found something important today," Bruce responded, quickly changing the subject.

"What?"

"I may have found a way to get you home," the billionaire replied with apparent confidence. At least, that's what Peter thought. Not that the teen could tell. Ever since the moment he first met him as Batman, he's spoken with the exact same stoic tone. "There are some people in this universe who have devices that enable them to travel between two different universes. It's called a Boom Tube, and most of them have been destroyed, but it turns out a group of scientists at Star Labs have been secretly repairing the device."

"So when are we going to check this thing out?" Peter asked, eager for the chance to get back to his home universe again. "I can get in my costume in-"

"We're going as civilians," Bruce cut him off. "It's the only way to remain undetected."

"Right... Mr. World-Famous-CEO."

Just then Dick and Alfred entered the mansion.

"Thanks for the ride, Alfred," Dick said before he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Alfred, however, walked into the Study. "There you are, Master Peter. I assumed you would be home by now," he said, unsurprised to see him.

"Alfred. Please get Peter fitted with a tuxedo for tonight."

"Right away, sir," the British butler happily complied.

"Huh? Why don't we just go in casual clothing?" Peter wondered.

"If you're going to be seen with Bruce Wayne, then you should at least look the part."

"Alrighty then." The teen followed Alfred up the steps.

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce checked the time and saw that the event was about to start. "Are you ready to go?" he asked PetEer.

At this moment the teen was doing his best to remain still. "Yeah, almost Alfred is just about done tying my tie."

"That should just about do it, Master Peter," the British butler began. "I must say, you should fit right in," he complimented, causing Peter to crack a brief smile.

Suddenly, Dick walked down the stairs. "Where are you guys going?" he asked, noticing they were all dressed up.

"We're leaving for the Gotham Museum premier. We'll be back later," Bruce stoically repled.

"Oh, I'll come too, I can be ready in a few minu-"

"I want you to stay here," the billionair abruptly cut the boy off in a disrespectful manner.

Annoyed, Dick paused before responding. "...whatever," he muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his room.

Arriving outside of the Gotham museum, within their limo, Peter could see the museum was utterly surrounded by a mob of people, reporters, and paparazzi, who were persistently snapping pictures of seemingly anything that moved.

Bruce first, then Peter second stepped out of the vehicle, and reporters started instantly began shouting out words. "Bruce Wayne!?", "Who is that with you?", "Mr. Wayne! Do you plan on buying this product?", "What do you think about this technology?", "Is this a Wanye Enterprise product?" Were among the numerous comments heard from reporters and paparazzi alike.

"Mr. Wayne, what's your interest in this piece?" a blonde haired, green-eyed journalist questioned.

"I've always enjoyed art, Vicki. You of all people should know that," Bruce replied in passing as he and the teen entered the museum, leaving Mrs. Vale blushing.

"Aren't you popular?" Peter quipped with a smirk.

"They're going to reveal the Boom Tube in a few minutes." Bruce handed Peter a circular earpiece, no bigger than an earphone. "Take this in case we get separated."

The teen attached the miniature communication device to his inner ear. "State of the art communications tech... nice."

"Welcome everyone!" The owner of the museum exclaimed into a hand-held microphone.

The entire audience clapped their hands in excitement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the owner began. "I would like to personally thank you all for coming to the official unveiling tonight!"

The spectators clapped again. In return, the presenter signalled his staff to drop the curtains concealling the device, revealing the Boom Tube inside a display case. The device was no bigger than a belt buckle and it was glowing a faint orange colour.

Numerous paparazzi immediately began snapping pictures the moment they had a clear view.

"We should split up to get a better view," the black-haired man suggested. As he looked back to see if the teen had gotten the message, to his surprise, Peter was already gone.

' _So that's a Boom Tube, huh?_ ' Peter thought as he examined the device from a closer spot. ' _Inventing my web-shooters feels like child's play compared to this thing!_ '

As the museum owner stepped off of his podium, the audience itself moved back nearly ten feet in compliance. "I'd like to thank you all again for coming tonight. Now, some of you may have heard the stories of the events which transpired in the city of Metropolis six months ago. An alien entity lead an army and threatened to destroy the city with it. However, with the intervention of Superman, again humanity was unable to be enslaved," the owner explained. "And because of this device was so carelessly left behind, we were able to get our hands on it and study this alien technology."

Still immersed in the owner's story, Peter felt the familiar tingling sensation at the base of his skull, instantly shifting away his attention. ' _Trouble... man, just when I was learning so much!_ '

"Using this technology, we can..." The presenter continued.

While the owner and the audience distracted, a slim, mysterious figure, was lurking in the shadows. It was none other than Catwoman. The self-proclaimed greatest thief in Gotham City. She had a body that men would otherwise only see in their dreams. Her costume consisted of a purple skin-tight suit clearly exposing her cleavage, long black boots that come up to half her legs, and black gloves fitted with sharp reactrable claws.

Catwoman silently observed the room. Looking to her left and right, she noticed most of the people were distracted, including the owner himself. ' _This is going to be easy... I've seen school lockers with better security._ ' She dropped to the ground and silently snuck up to the display case.

Peter started to look around with his eyes only, trying identify the reason why his Spider-Sense went off. "There!" the teen called out, spotting the cat burglar in progress.

The cat-themed villain had just been about to grab the Boom Tube before everyone heard the teen.

"Thief!" The museum owner exclaimed.

' _Subtle Parker,_ ' Peter thought to himself, immediately regretting what he just screamed out loud.

Having been recently spotted, Catwoman knew she needed to create a diversion. She took out two small spherical black-coloured objects from a compartment on her belt, tossing them on the ground. Seconds later, the objects were revealed to be mini-smoke bombs as grey smoke was released, disorienting everyone in the room.

The smoke-screen caused the audience in the room to cough hysterically and many went into a panic. Peter saw the cat burglar through the smoke only as a silhouette as she stole the Boom Tube and exited the room via an air vent.

"Everyone get out now!" Bruce shouted, helping the nearest audience members escape to safety. Once outside, the billionaire took the microphone out of his ear, and held in his hands close to his mouth to ensure no one would hear him. "What happened?!" he asked, coughing sightly between breaths.

* * *

"I saw some cat burglar take the device," the teen explained. "With all this smoke around, no one will notice if I change!" Virtually camouflaged, Peter tore off his tuxedo, revealing his signature costume. "I'm going after her!" Spider-Man said, putting on his mask and gloves.

* * *

"Don't!" the billionaire commanded into the microphone. "She's not just any other cat burglar. I don't think you ca-" Bruce was saying before he was cut off.

* * *

"Nothing I haven't already dealt with!" the web-slinger exclaimed abruptly, ignoring Bruce's order without hesitation.

Spider-Man proceeded to fire series of web lines at the roof of the museum - one by one - continuously propelling himself forward before the young hero found a way to exit the museum, breaking through a nearby window with a powerful kick. Once outside, he began to shoot even more web lines, attaching to nearby buildings, as audience members gasped upon witnessing such a sight.

"Who is that!?" a paparazzi exclaimed.

"Another hero in Gotham?" an audience member shouted too.

"Is that the thief that kid was yellin' about?"

Bruce saw Peter as Spider-Man web slinging away. Annoyed that he wouldn't follow his orders, he put the microphone back in his ear. "Fine... If you want to do it your way, at least keep me updated."

* * *

Spider-Man was already many kilometres away before receiving Bruce's words. "Will do," he said, looking around but unable to see Catwoman. 'Alright, if I were a hot cat burglar, where would I be...'

Deciding to, for once, trust his instincts and let his Spider-Sense guide him, the young superhero let it do its thing. He closed his eyes, feeling a tingling sensation to the direction on his left before changing course and swinging toward it. Within minutes, the special sense successfully allowed him to find the cat-themed villain.

Catwoman's primary method of travel was jumping from building to building with an acrobatic style. Only for certain distances did she use her twelve foot long bullwhip to wrap around whatever it could, using her surprisingly great strength to bring her body forward.

"I found her," Spider-Man said into the mic. "Hey, crazy lady!" he yelled from the sky.

"Huh?" Catwoman spun around to see the hero. "Who are you? You're not Batman!"

Spider-Man let go of his web line and landed safely beside her on the rooftop. "Heard that one before..." the superhero complained, somewhat annoyed. 'Geez, it's like they've never had more than one superhero at a time in this city.'

"You must be the new guy I've been hearing about lately," Catwoman sized up the web-slinger. "Not very impresive..."

' _Not another burglar dressed like a cat that can mock me..._ ' Peter complained internally. "Not impressive? Surely you must've heard about somebody else."

"A man wearing a red and blue costume, shooting webs out of his wrists and can crawl on walls like a spider..." the cat burglar listed. "I think you qualify."

"I know you stole the Boom Tube!" Spider-Man called her out. "Incidentally, some people may end up losing their jobs, so I'm going to be needing it back."

"You mean this?" said Catwoman, taking out the tiny device from her utility belt pocket. Bringing it up close enough that she could see her own reflection, she liked what she saw. "Nah, I think I'll keep it," she concluded, casually placing the device back inside the small compartment.

"C'mon, I don't wanna have to-"

"Oh, but I do. Cat vs Spider."

"Easy, as I was about to say, I don't wanna fight," Spider-Man retorted, knowing full well that with one blow at full strength an attack from him could prove fatal. Just then, his danger sense was stimulated, as it was followed by the thief's hand in the form of an open palm strike making its way toward his face.

The wall crawler leaned his upper body back as the palm strike would have otherwise hit him. Reacting more so due to his Spider-Sense than by natural reflex, he grabbed the feline-themed burglars wrist with his left hand, now holding it in place.

Underneath his mask, Peter's facial expression was puzzled. "Wait, so what part of that didn't you understand?"

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Catwoman complimented. She lifted her right leg, throwing it over the web-slinger's left arm. Using his arm as a post, she lifted her left leg, bending it into a knee strike which was delivered to Spider-Man's face, staggering him, and forcing him to release his grip and resulsting in him falling down on his back, stomach-facing the sky due to the force of the attack.

Spider-Man reached his arms back above his head, palms pressed down against the rooftop. Using his hands as posts, he bridged up before flipping his legs over his head, easily landing on his feet. He faced the thief and assumed his usual fighting stance. "I guess none of it!"

Lifted his arms in the air, the young hero began shooting several web lines toward Catwoman. One by one in which he fired, the cat burglar dodged them swiftly, moving from left to right, using her flexibility and acrobatic prowess to her full ability. Each time she evaded the webs, Catwoman got closer and closer to the masked superhero.

Now within two feet of the web-slinger, Catwoman extracted her claws. Now deciding to close the distance between the fighters, she attempted to cut down the wall crawler with a horizontal swipe.

Spider-Man once again leaned his body back, evading the attack, but not without leaving three cut marks on his costume's chest area. Luckily, his skin was unharmed. "Woah, woah, woah! Not cool! You think I can just buy these costumes at the store?!"

Ending her assault, Catwoman tried another approach. "Let's get serious for a second, okay? Don't pretend you're not the least bit as curious as I am to see what this tech can do!"

"Well you know what they say about curiosity!" the web-slinger quipped.

"Very funny... at least you have a sense of humour, unlike the Batman!" the thief mocked. "Look," she changed her tone, suddenly becoming lighter and more gentle. "All I'm trying to do is make some money for myself off of this... I'm just trying to have a better life."

"Are you really trying to get me to sympathize?" Spider-Man was having none of it. "Batman doesn't fall for this act, does he?"

"You'd be surprised!"

* * *

Bruce groaned upon hearing the pair's comments.

* * *

"I've just fought enough kitty cats in my day to know when I'm being tricked," the web-slinger said, laying down the law. "It's not gonna work no matter how hard you try!"

Accepting that this _one_ time her manipulative abilities just wouldn't do, the thief once again attempted to swipe the young hero with her claws, this time determined not to miss. Spider-Man dodged the attack, once again using his Spider-Sense to backflip out of the way, before shooting a web line in mid-air to the edge of a nearby skyscraper.

"Running away from me?" the cat burglar shouted.

The masked superhero swung toward the building, using another web line to swing his body around before heading back towards Catwoman. ' _Nope, just getting into a better position..._ ' Feet first, Spider-Man let go of his web line. Gently making contact with the rooftop, he used his built-up momentum to slide across the ground and even under the cat burglar's legs before she could react.

As he slid across the ground, Spider-Man spun around, sitting up before coming to a full stop. the masked superhero quickly fired a web line which attached to Catwoman's foot. Tugging on the web line, the feline-themed villain lost her balance, causing her to fall on her backside.

Spider-Man stood up before jumping into the air. Now looking over Catwoman from birds eye view, he shot out more webbing, this time in the shape of a fully drawn spider web which surrounded its target, the 'legs' of the web-cage keeping her in place. The web slinger landed on the other side of the rooftop in an acrobatic position, left hand placed on the ground in order to maintain balance. Although, it wasn't needed to maintain balance, it was mostly done out of habit.

The young hero walked over to Catwoman, taking the small wormhole generator out from her belt pocket. He turned his back toward her again before reporting the news. "Bruce, I've got the Boom Tube."

* * *

"You did? Great. Head back to the Batcave now," the billionaire replied in a whispered tone, not wanting the people around to hear him. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"Right. I'll be there in-"

"I promised myself I'd never be caged again," the feline-themed villain said in a dark, mysterious tone.

"Huh?" The web-slinger immediately spun back to face Catwoman.

Suddenly, right in front of his eyes, and to his great surprise, the cat burglar transformed into a large black panther. Using her powerful teeth, she tore through the webbing as if it were made of paper.

Upon witnessing the transformation, Spider-Man shot a web line to the nearest building, using its elasticity properties to bring him to land on the side of the building, with his hands and feet adhering to the surface before turning around. The web-slinger placed his middle and index finger once again on the miniature mic. "You never told me she could turn into a giant panther!" he exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Bruce was surprised. He wasn't sure if Peter was kidding or not. "What?! She's never been able to before."

Always the detective, Bruce began to ponder how exactly this was possible.

Getting into the back of a taxi, the billionaire pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. "Wayne Manor. Now, and step on it!" he ordered.

"S-Sure, man!" the taxi driver complied, driving off toward their destination.

"Alfred," Bruce began, switching channels on his communications device.

* * *

"It's alright, I still have the Boom Tube," the wall crawler pointed out before firing off a long web line which attached to a building no closer than twenty feet away. As he swung on it, his danger sense warned him seconds before Catwoman utilized the superior muscular strength her new form awarded her to pounce toward the teenage superhero.

Before he could react, however, Catwoman's black panther form tackled Spider-Man out of the sky. Accidentally dropping the boom tube, it continued falling down to the city street below. A few unfortunate moments later in time, the wall crawler heard the sound of the device breaking apart, along with the hopes of ever leaving the universe. 'No! That could've been my one-way ticket out of here!' the web-slinger complained, firing two more web lines from both wrists, allowing the deceleration to slow them both down in mid-air, allowing the wall crawler to kick the feline's panther form off of him. True to his superhero name, Spider-Man let go of the web line, using his distinctive adhesive abilities to stick his back to a building wall.

At the same time, Catwoman transformed back into a human, using her whip to wrap around the edge of a nearby building before pouncing her way to the top. "Night, spider!" The thief yelled before turning into a black panther once again, scurrying off as the masked hero looked down at shards of the formerly whole Boom Tube device.

"No, wait!" Spider-Man exclaimed. But it was too late; Catwoman had already escaped. "Bruce, I-I'm sorry, she caught me off-guard, I... I'm sorry... the device broke, and she got away!"

Arriving with Alfred just outside his mansion, Bruce heard the wall crawlers words. "Head back to Wayne Manor immediately."

* * *

 **Bat Cave**

"Not only did you disobey a direct order by challenging Catwoman, but you also managed to indirectly help destroy a priceless artefact which may or may not have had the ability to send you back home. And then, on top of that, you let Catwoman escape!" the billionaire rather harshly criticized before taking on a lighter tone. "...but fortunately—in certain ways, this could still be seen as a victory."

"What?" came Spider-Man's shocked response. "If that was a victory, then I'd hate to know what it's like to get defeated!"

"Thanks to you, I know now that this 'World Merge Crisis' had more of an affect on our world than I initially thought," Bruce revealed, again to the web-slinger's surprise.

"Huh?"

"What Catwoman displayed tonight wasn't just somethng new... it's an ability that she's never shown or even hinted at having before," the black-haired man explained. "Since you told me about her transformation, I had Alfred begin searching for any ancient artifacts, specifically those originating in North and South Africa, yet I've found nothing claiming to be capable of that type of transmutation. Not even a single robbery attempt on the others."

"So what does that mean? What does this have to do with me?" Spider-Man asked.

"It seems you're just one piece of the puzzle to something even bigger than I could have possibly imagined..."

* * *

 **Julia N SnowMiko: Whoa there, don't give anyone ideas to make a 'Wolverine versus Batman' movie.**

 ***chuckles***

I think I'd rather see a Dark Claw movie.

 ***Pets the screen when I see Dick's name* this is totally not weird... Richard is just pretty awesome! Can't wait to see the two teens work together some time!**

Maybe in a few chapters ;)

 **Great Saiyaman54: Is this Spider-Man from the animated series or the Ulimate cartoon?**

It is sort of a mixture of certain elements of the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoons (mostly in personality) as well as the comics, especially at points where he was incredibly inexperienced.

I may start taking liberties with the character or add my own backstory.

For example, what I have in mind right now is that at this point of the story, Spider-Man has only been in the superhero game for roughly 6 months. For now, the only things I am going to be revealing about his past and the villains he's fought in his own universe is through the story itself (and possibly some review answers). All I can say for now is that he hasn't yet dealt with big characters and comic events like Venom, the death of Gwen Stacy, but has already met Sandman, Black Cat, heard of the Avengers, and even toured the Helicarrier. Once.

 **cornholio: So any pairings, I am a fan of spidey X supergir** l

Me too, but that might be a little problematic since Spider-Man is living in Gotham City right now.

 **Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: A fairly good start, definitely nice pacing and the characters are staying nicely who they should be. Well, with the exception of Supes in chapter 1 who felt very un-reactive and barely interested in the situation.**

Thanks, I'm glad you think their in character. Except for Supes... yeah, I probably should've added more reactions from him.

 **Overall, good work adapting the two universes, but I'd be careful of the number of action scenes in chapter after chapter, as well as not describing too many characters we're most likely already familiar with. I'd save that for more niche, lesser known ones or original characters.**

I'll keep that in mind. However, I can't promise about the action though. The next few chapters will have more than usual so far.

 **Guest: Can you make another chapter man, I want to read what Bruce Wayne eventually found out**

Here ya go.


	4. Great Power

October 23, 00:30 EST

 **BRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!**

The earsplitting sound of a security alarm reverberated throughout the surrounding night air as three heavily armed men violently forced their way inside one of the many minor banks within Gotham City.

"Stop right there!" a security guard exclaimed, pointing his pistol at a member of the trio. "Don't mo—"

Without hesitation, one of the crooks—presumably the man in charge of the three, as noted by a unique brooch pinned to his jacket—instantly killed the night guard with a swiftly fired shot to the chest from his revolver. "Let's take the cash and get out of here before the cheds arrive!"

On his command, the men immediately ran to the basement. Small but powerful explosives were tactically placed around the steel safe door to prevent anyone from following them—or, at least, slow them down. The force of the blast was enough to split the steel door wide-open. The men proceeded to grab all they were able to carry in their duffle bags before making their way outside, with the alarm still blaring loudly in their wake.

"Hahahaha!" one bank robber chuckled, content with the loot he had received.

 _ **"We did it!"**_

To his surprise, he appeared to hear the exact same words simultaneously... but the second voice was not from his mouth. Looking above him, he discovered Spider-Man perched on the top of a street light.

"I love it when they say that," the masked hero quipped.

"Aw, crap," the crook uttered in disbelief. "Who are—" the bank robber's query was cut short by having his mouth webbed shut.

Just then, the web-slinger fired off a web line at the crook's leg. Simultaneously jumping to ground, landing on his feet as he pulled the web line towards him until the gang member was hanging upside-down over the lamppost.

The back of Spider-Man's skull began to tingling. Time slowed down to a crawl as the young hero reactively avoided the path of numerous bullets freshly fired from the trio leader's handgun.

"Get us outta here, now!" the man in charge shouted to the driver as the pair got into the back of get-away-vehicle as quick as they could, initiating a high speed chase. ' _Penguin is gonna kill me!_ '

The web-slinger instantly went on the pursuit, his speed quickly matching the speeding vehicle within minutes, prompting the driver to accelerate even more.

"Who the hell even is this guy?" the furious leader exclaimed.

Swinging onto the side of a building, Spider-Man fired web lines from each wrist, attaching to the get-away-van's bumper. Now being pulled toward the van with a much higher velocity, the masked hero quickly readied his body as he was forcefully pulled toward the vehicle, managing to land perfectly on the roof before poking his head down to the driver's window.

"Hello again, boys!" Spider-Man mocked. "Miss me?"

"Shoot him!" the driver shouted, rolling down the left rear window.

The thug in the back of the van immediately began firing bullets at the wall crawler. Spider-Man successfully evaded the rounds by quickly bringing his head back up and backing up until they stopped firing. Moving back to the window, Spider-Man webbed the gun from the gang member's hands before making his way to the hood of the van. The wall crawler then engulfed the entire windshield in more of his webs, causing the driver to drive the vehicle uncontrollably.

Distracting the driver to his limit, Spider-Man hopped off as the get-away-vehicle rammed into a nearby parked car before smashing into a lamp post, tipping the metal pole over and onto the front sidewalk as Spider-Man wound up on a nearby building.

Miraculously, no one inside the van was seriously injuried. the masked hero saw the unleashed airbags surrounding the now unconscious culprits. Almost immediately after the web-slinger thought his work was done, several police cars and helicopters suddenly surrounded the area, catching a glimpse of the new hero in Gotham City.

"Whoever you are, put your hands in the air!" came a forceful tone through a microphone. "I am the Commissioner of the GCPD, and I order you to stand down!"

"What?!" Spider-Man widened his eyes in disbelief. "Me? I stopped the robbery! I'm not the bad guy here!" Spider-Man exclaimed, pointing to the criminals he had just incapacitated. "They are!"

"If this is what you call helping, then I have half the mind to take you with them!" the commissioner bagan. "It's amazing you didn't get anyone killed!"

Just then, the Batmobile pulled up. Shooting out of the vehicle as it came to a screeching halt, Batman landed adjacent to the veteran police Commissioner. "Jim, let me can take it from here."

Commissioner Gordon nodded in agreement, giving his men a hand signal to investigate the scene.

Whipping out his grapnel gun, Batman shot his grapple high in the sky, eventually wrapping around the edge of the building Spider-Man was currently on. The grapnel began retracting toward the hook as the Dark Knight held on tight, reaching the top within seconds.

"What's going on, Bats? You're in with the police force here, huh?" the web-slinger quipped. "Cause I could use some good publicity-"

"You need to leave. Now," the caped-crusader said in a serious tone.

"Why so serious, Bats?" Spider-Man began. "I was just minding my own spider-business before I heard these bozo's. Just tell the police that I'm with you, and we can get outta here."

"Right now, we shouldn't reveal to anyone that we know each other," Batman revealed. "Now that you've been seen with Bruce Wayne in public as Peter Parker, it may cause some suspicion if the GCPD were to see us working together."

"I suppose..." Spider-Man reluctantly agreed. "I just hope I don't have to have to live in another city where the people hate my guts!"

"Wait for me in the Bat Cave," Batman once again ordered. "We'll talk there."

"Fine," the web-slinger complied, leaping off the rooftop they were on.

With that, the Dark Knight utilized the air-resistant capabilities of his cape as he dive-bombed down to the crime scene below.

"Batman!" Jim called him over. "Anything you want to tell me about that new guy?"

"His name is Spider-Man," the Caped Crusader began. "He says he was only here to help. He got away before I could ask him anymore questions."

"Help? Look at what he did to that van," Gordon said, pointing to the makeshift windshield specifically, still carrying a thick layer of webbing overtop. "He could have gotten someone killed."

"He's inexperienced. I assume he has just recently acquired his powers."

"I guess you're right. But still, I can't say I trust him," Gordon admitted. "I heard some of my guys arguing that he might've assisted Catwoman in robbing the Gotham museum earlier tonight."

"Unlikely. Catwoman only works alone," Batman began. "Don't worry, Jim. I won't let my guard down."

Just then, an officer investigating the scene approached the two men. "Commissioner! The bank robbers are awake!"

"Alright. Bring them into the station, we'll make them talk," the middle-aged commissioner ordered. "This is the fourth robbery this month... well Batman, what do you think of all this?" He received no response. "Uhh, Batman?" He turned around to notice the vigiliante was unable to be found. "Every single time..."

* * *

 **Bat Cave**

The Dark Knight arrived within the Bat Cave via the Batmobile as Peter awaited his entrance still every piece of his costume sans his mask. Leaving the car, the bat-themed hero confronted the teen.

"So Bats, what'd the commissioner have to say?"

"He thinks you may be a danger to the public," Batman replied.

"What do you mean? Didn't he see how I stopped those guys?" Peter defended himself. "No one got hurt!"

"No one may have gotten hurt, but the way you handled it, someone easily could have," Batman said, returning to his usual stoic tone. "You need to work on minimizing the damage you can cause to not only other people, but also the city when fighting crime. You have great power, but what you need is—"

"Great responsibility, yeah, yeah, I know," the teen from another universe cut him off.

"That's not what I was going to say... but that's a good value to remember here too."

"I learned that from a great man..." Peter finally dropped his usual attitude and started taking things seriously for once. "My late uncle, y'know, back in my universe."

"Then your uncle was a smart man," Batman admitted. "Tell me something. Have you had any formal training?"

"Well no," the teen began. "I've really only had these powers for about six months. But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"Before I stopped him, I witnessed some of your fight with Clayface when I arrived at Blackgate," the Dark Knight revealed. "You have a lot of potential, but without proper training, you may never be able to reach that potential."

"You really think I have potential?" Peter asked in a more cheeful tone, surprised to hear those words from a hero of his caliber. After all, he was clearly high up in the ranks of the Justice League. "Th-thanks!"

"I'd like to train you," Batman began. "If you're up to it,"

"I guess we'll find out!" Peter agreed. "Even if it is just to prove to you that I can handle myself!"

"We will begin your training next week. I suggest you worry about finishing your homework before we begin."

Peter nodded. "Got it. So while I stopping some crime in your city, what were you doing out there tonight?"

"I've been trying to locate Catwoman," Batman revealed. "We need to find out what she knows. I think there may be a link between the World Merge Crisis and your presence in this universe."

"Y'know, you never did explain to me what this crisis was exactly," the teen said.

"I don't have time," the Dark Knight retorted, firing up the Batmobile for another exit. "I have to go to work." the bat-themed hero peeled out.

"Okay, good night!" Peter shouted, knowing full-well Batman was already far away. ' _Jeez, this guy is an even bigger loner than me!_ '

* * *

October 23, 11:53 EST

Peter walked into cafeteria, deciding where to sit. Looking across the room, he saw Dick at a table with a group of his friends.

' _Dick hasn't exactly been happy about me living at the manor..._ ' Peter thought, glancing over to the corner of the room, where he saw an empty table some distance away. ' _Sittin' alone again, Parker!_ '

As the teen was about to make his way over to the empty table, he was suddenly approached by someone familiar.

"Hello, Peter," Barbara said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Barbara," Peter greeted her. "Not much, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright."

After a few more moments of awkward silence later, the red-haired girl spoke up again. "Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah! Sure," the teen from another universe agreed. The pair walked over the empty table, taking it for themselves. "So how 'bout that science class today, huh?" Peter tried making conversation.

"It was fun," Barbara said, again smiling. "So..." she began. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Who, uh, me?" Peter asked nervously. "Nope, none at all."

"You're new here so you probably haven't heard, but the school is having a Halloween Dance tonight... do you want to go? Not as a date or anything. Unless you want - um, anyway, what do you think?"

"S-sure, okay, I'll go with you," Peter answered.

"Great!" Barbara said happily. "But I have gymnastics before though, so can I call you when I'm done?"

"Yes," the teen began, reaching into his pocket before realizing he wasn't carrying a cellphone. ' _Oh man! I forgot I left my phone back in my universe!_ ' Peter complained internally. "Uh, actually, I don't have a phone."

"You don't have a phone?" the red-haired girl repeated, assuming every teenager on Earth was bound to carry one. "I mean how should I get a hold of you?"

Peter paused before answering. "Hmm... you could ask Dick! I live with him."

"You do?!" Barbara immediately asked, surprised but doing her best to compose herself. 'Dick has had a crush on me since we've met! Awkward,' she thought. "Wait, so you live at Wayne Manor, too?"

"Yep."

"Well maybe I could meet you there then."

"That works," Peter replied.

"Okay, I'll be there around 6." Barbara smiled before continuing to eat her lunch.

Sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with his friends, Dick couldn't help but occasionally look toward Peter and Barbara as they sat together.

"Hey Dick," one of his friends began. "Looks like the new guy's hittin' on Barb."

"Pfft, I don't care," the 9th grader scoffed. ' _...but she_ does _seem to be having a good time over there..._ '

"Still think you're gonna ask her to the dance?" the same friend asked mockingly.

"Shut up, Trevor," Dick said casually, returning to his thoughts. ' _I still think it's ridiculous how Bruce is giving him so much special treatment and letting him stay at the manor this long... he's from an entirely different universe, that doesn't mean we should blindly trust him!_ '

"So what do you think about the new hero, Dick?" another one of his friends asked, bringing the former acrobat back to reality.

"That Spider-Guy?" Dick replied rhetorically. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cool!"

* * *

Wiithin the Interrogation Room of the Gotham City Police Department, Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, clad in a tuxedo and his signature monocle, sat in his chair fuming, before the Commissioner proceeded to finally walk in.

"Oh, about time!" the bird-themed villain spat in his typical cockney accent. "What am I in for now!?"

Commissioner Gordon grinned. "Let's see... racketeering, extortion, and second degree murder."

"I don't think I like these allegations," Penguin groaned. "Where is your proof?"

"At first, I thought it may have been the Joker's crew rearing its ugly head again," Jim revealed. "But Joker is still in Arkham, and based on how strategically placed these bank robberies have been, this could only be the work of someone who is experienced with organized crime, and greed. And without the randomness associated with Dent."

"And so this revelation of yours makes you think of me?" the Penguin retorted. "I'm touched."

"It wasn't until I offered reduced sentences and witness protection, did your men start giving me some answers," Commissioner Gordon grinned. "Thanks to them, I know you've been targeting various bank across Gotham."

"...so which one of em squealed?" the Penguin said, annoyed, after a short pause.

"You know I can't tell you that," Jim began. "But what I can tell you is that your most recent operation caused the death of security guard, and someone needs to pay for that."

"I'll have you talk to my lawyers!" Oswald shouted as he stood up, hoping to leave the room.

"Not quite, Mr. Cobblepot," the veteran commissioner stopped him. "I've having you sent to Blackgate affective-immediately."

"What!?" Oswald retorted. "You must think you're so smart! You know I'll just be out again tomorrow!" The Penguin warned his as the guards slapped handcuffs on him and escorted him out of the room. ' _We'll see who's laughing when I get out!_ '

* * *

"He's a menace!" a resident of Gotham City claimed, appearing on a TV screen with a news ticker reading; 'Spider-Man: Hero or Newest Criminal Mastermind?'

Ever since the paparazzi witnessed Spider-Man leaving the Gotham museum on the night of the official unveiling of the Boom Tube device, numerous Gothamites have began to weigh in on their opinion of the new wall crawler in town.

"I was working that night," a staff member of the Gotham museum clad in a suit and tie revealed. "I saw Spider-Man leave the museum after I got out. The smoke was creeping up behind him as he smashed through that window. And he left the scene in quite the hurry too," the Gothamite explained. "We think he may have stolen the device - which was found to be destroyed later that night - or he may have been working with the real person behind this robbery."

"He's definitely colourful," a slightly overweight man pointed out. "More colourful than the Bat, anyway. Plus, he's got real super powers!"

"He saved my life!" a woman revealed, hand firmly on her heart as she spoke.

"In other news, the Penguin was taken into Blackgate this morning by Detective James Gordon," a news reporter revealed, showing the Commissioner dragging the avian-like criminal into the prison bus.

Deciding he had seen enough, Alfred turned off the TV.

Just then, Peter walked into the manor. Immediately upon entering, the British butler greeted the teen, promptly filling Peter's hands with multiple textbooks on topics, such as forensics, criminal science, psychology, math, chemistry and many more. If it weren't for his spider strength, the sheer weight of the books combined would have caused Peter's weaker muscles to drop them instantly. "Woah, what's all this?" he asked, expecting to have been able to sit back and relax for the rest of the day.

"Your homework, sir," Alfred answered. "Master Bruce insisted that you study all of these textbooks by Monday."

"All of them by Monday?" Peter repeated back to him. "But it's the weekend!"

"Yes, sir," the British butler answered politely. "However, I would not be surprised if Master Bruce even quizzes you on some of them by tomorrow."

"You can't be serious... where exactly is Bruce anyway?"

"Master Bruce was called into a business meeting last minute," Alfred revealed. "He should be back shortly."

"Okay, great," the teen replied. "I still have some of my own schoolwork that I gotta do first now."

"Of course."

* * *

On the top floor of one of Gotham's most long-standing and successful business corporations - Wayne Tower - various men in black suits sat around a rectangular table, with Bruce Wayne at the head of the table, discussing a potential opportunity to branch their company out even further.

"Looking at these numbers, it's evident that our charitable donations are starting to make a significan impact in the efforts to rebuild Metropolis," Bruce explained in a lighter tone than his usual; a little trick he used to conceal his identity while in public settings. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued work on this non-profit project," he finished as the board members applauded.

Lucious Fox, one of Bruce's most trusted friends, walked up to the young billionaire. "Mr. Wayne, I bet you probably don't want to stay here much longer," he whispered.

"Actually Lucious, I do have some things I need to take care of."

"Say no more. You can make an exit any time now," Lucious said with a grin. "I can take it from here."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor Study**

Peter sat at the table with his schoolwork scattered in front of him. ' _It's bad enough I have to do all of my homework before the dance, but now I have to read all of those books Alfred gave me?_ ' the teen stopped writing before placing the pencil in his hand on the desk. ' _I mean, I'm usually one to read lots of books, but never -this- many at a time! Besides, I thought Bruce only wanted to teach me how to fight!_ "

One hour passed as the teen scrambled to finish his work. Before he could start his final project, Bruce walked into the manse, meeting with Peter in the study. "Bruce! What's the deal with all of this?" the teen from another universe questioned.

"I said I was going to train you," the billionaire simply replied. "There's more to stopping crime than just learning how to fight. This is just something for you to work on before we begin."

"Well unfortunately I don't have time to go through this all tonight. I have a date!"

"You do?"

"Yep, I'm going to the dance with one of the most attractive girls in school!" Peter bragged. "By the way, she's meeting me tonight. Her name's Barbara."

"Barbara?" the billionaire repeated back to him. "Barbara Gordon?"

"Yes... why?"

"She is the police Commissioner's daughter," Bruce revealed.

Just then, the teen from another universe had a flashback to the other night. "You mean the same guy who wanted to lock me up with those bank robbers?"

"Be careful not to show off too much with her," Bruce warned. "Being the daughter of a police officer, I'm sure she's quite intuitive herself. She can't know that you're from another universe."

"I know that," came Peter's response. "...even though, I bet she would agree I was only there to help!"

* * *

 **Blackgate Penitentiary**

At Blackgate Penitentiary, Penguin was being taken to his cell while he couldn't help but notice the gaping holes in each of the East walls being covered with plywood and two-by-fours.

"Oy! What happened to the walls here, son? Getting out of here may not be so tough after all!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Clayface attempted to escape before being brought back in by Batman and the new guy," the middle-aged prison guard escorting the Penguin to his cell revealed. "And I wouldn't count on it... we have strict shoot-to-kill orders for any inmate that gets too close."

"New guy? What new guy?" the Penguin asked.

"They're calling him Spider-Man," the guard began. "We saw the whole thing. He held him off until Batman got here. He seems pretty powerful."

"Heheh, really?" Oswald squawked. "I heard he also may've had something to do with me being locked up here."

Just then, the pair had arrived outside the overweight prisoner's cell. "Here we are, Cobblepot. Welcome to your home for the next 25 years!" the guard mocked.

"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't leave now if I were you," the avian-themed inmate uttered. "Not unless you don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Huh?" The guard was shocked at Penguin's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Walter Shdmit," Oswald began. "You have a real nice life don't ya? A beautiful wife... kids."

"You shut your mouth!" the prison guard warned. "I don't know what the hell you think!-"

"I may or may not have my man Ignatius sittin' outside your house right now," the incarcerated crime lord threatened, cutting Walter off.

Walter sighed, angered beyond belief but trying to remain calm. "What do you want? And how do you know everything about me?"

"Let's just say I've done my research," Oswald said in his cockney accent. "Now back to the matter at hand: I wanna know exactly where Clayface is hiding."

"No way in hell!" the guard spat.

"Trust me Walter, my lawyers will 'ave me out by the end of the day, and I still haven't even used my one phone call!"

The Penguin had the clear upper hand. Walter knew he had no evidence to prove Cobblepot's claims. "Clayface is being held in a special cell originally designed for Mr. Freeze," the prison guard explained. "But you'll never get in there."

"Now now, there are ways past every obstacle..." the Penguin began. "You have your clearance pass on you, don't ya?"

"..."

"I need ya to do me a favour..."

* * *

Feeling defeated and backed into a corner, Walter reluctanly made his way down to where Clayface was being held. ' _I need to be careful, because if I get caught, my life will be over!_ '

Once there, the prison guard pulled out his card, swiping to gain access to the room. Entering the cell, he saw Clayface—still frozen solid—under a giant machine in the centre of the room. Icy cold mist rained down on him, keeping his internal temperature subzero.

' _He's even bigger than I thought,_ ' Walter looked at Clayface's hulking form as he opened the electrical panel before locating the power shut off. ' _I'm sorry everyone for what I'm about to do!'_ ' the guard apologized internally. Placing his fingers on the switch, Walter closed his eyes as he cut the power.

The icy cold mist immediately stopped, causing Clayface's body to quickly heat up. Within minutes, the monster defrosted enough to start breaking the layer of ice that was covering him. "Grrrr..." Clayface groaned. The moment he cleared his body from the rest of the ice, the villain looked in surprise to the one who helped him escape his frozen prison. "Who the hell are you?"

"The Penguin sent me," Walter replied. "I believe he wants to make a deal with you."

"Penguin?" Clayface boomed. "What could he want from me?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Walter exclaimed as he stuck his hand in his jacket. "Here!" he whipped out a folded up piece of paper, extending his arm to the monster. "Penguin just said to tell you to take this."

' _Hmm... Penguin wanting my help? It's at least worth it to see if it's worth my while,_ ' Clayface mused. "Thanks."

"That's all!" the guard said. "Now what am I gonna do? I could lose my job from this... or worse."

"I wouldn't worry about that..."

"Huh?" Walter looked behind him, catching a glimpse of the hammer shaped fist before it made contact with his body, knocking him out cold.

"Heheh," Clayface chuckled before shape-shifting into the prison guard he had just disposed of. He then left the cell before proceeding to escape Blackgate.

* * *

' _C'mon, dad, it's almost 5:30! Where are you?_ ' Barbara had just finished her gymnastics class and went outside to wait her for father.

"Just then, Jim pulled up as Baraba proceeded to get in the car. "Hey dad," she said before they took off.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the foot of the property. "Do you want me to come up with you?" the veteran commissioner asked.

"It's okay, dad," the red-haired teen assured him. "I'll see you layer tonight."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Barbara said it back to him before walking to the door.

Reaching the end of the walkway, Barbara took a deep breath before knocking.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Dick was currently the closest to the door, having just come from downstairs at the right time. "I'll get it, Alfred!" the former acrobat yelled, opening the door to see who it was.

* * *

 **Ageiko: Batman seems to be way to trusting in this story, revealing his name and face to Peter despite knowing him only for a few hours do not seems like him. I know Peter is from another universe but he can still compromise his identity. Which he sort of are, he is web-slinging to the Manor, uses his real name over comms. and he is also telling people that Batman is a normal man (Batman relies heavily on being an unknown and myth)**

Batman sympathized with Peter knows that he's a hero and most importantly, a kid. And it was only after Peter revealed his identity that Bruce chose to do so himself.

 **Rott: I don't really see the point of revealing this "potential artifact" that could've reversed this effect if it was just gonna be destroyed, but I guess it did set up the encounter well enough. I'll definitely be looking forward to seeing how exactly Peter himself is causing this change.**

To be honest, it was just to set up the encounter. This chapter was written a very long time ago. Dick is definitely getting annoyed/jealous of Bruce spending time with Peter and it's starting to escalate. And thanks for the compliment on Alfred.

 **Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: One thing I'd be wary of is including unnecessary scenes, such as a majority of the start of this chapter, as we could have skipped ahead to simply Peter at the manor and have had his earlier arrival explained there.**

Thanks for the tip. Although I thought the start was necessary to keep a link to the MK vs DCU game.


	5. Great Responsibility

October 24, 17:50 EST

The supervillain had just arrived in the Iceberg Lounge, shape-shifted into a lawyer. Making his way to Cobblepot's office, he couldn't help but reflect on what he read in the letter. ' _Penguin must think he'll have his hands full once he's out of Blackgate. So he needs my help to kill Spider-Man... but I'm fine with that! By the end of the night, Spider-Man will be dead by my hands!_ ' Clayface entered the Penguin's office, making his appearance known. He saw the bird-themed villain's lawyers surrounding a desk littered with papers.

"Huh? Who are you?" a male lawyer asked, totally confused.

"The Penguin sent me over here to rush this along," the disguised Clayface revealed. "He wants out of prison immediately."

"We've been making progress," one of the female lawyers responded, holding a cell phone in her hand. "I'm on hold with the judge right now, but it's going to take at least another hour. Maybe two."

Clayface sighed. He was getting increasingly tired of waiting. He wanted revenge against the wall crawler and he wanted it now. ' _These idiots better be able to get him free... or I may have to break him out myself!_ '

* * *

Standing outside the door, Barbara had just arrived at Wayne Manoe after being dropped off by her father. Knocking on the door, she was, to her surprise, greeted by Dick.

"Hey, Barb!" Dick said.

' _Oh shoot!... this is so awkward!_ ' the red-haired teen thought. "Hello, Dick."

"What're you doing here?" the former acrobat asked before grinning. "Oh wait, did you come to ask me to the dance?"

"Actually, I-" the dress-donning teen began, before noticing Peter come down the stairs.

"Barbara, hey!" Peter nervously spoke.

'What's this about?' Dick wondered internally. ' _Don't tell me..._ '

"Hey, Peter!" Barbara smiled. "Thanks again for coming with me to the dance."

"It's no problem," the teen from another universe said. "So are you ready to head down there?"

' _How did he get her to go with him? She was supposed to be my date!_ ' Dick thought. "How 'bout we all go together? Alfred can take us. He's just in the other room, I'll go get him!" he suggested, leaving to get Alfred.

Both Barbara and Peter looked at each other, confused, unsure of what to say next. They merely shared a look of uncertainty.

* * *

Just outside the premises of Wayne Manor, a man in a car kept a close eye on the property as a limo, with the group inside, drove off to Gotham Academy.

Wordlessly, the man turned on his car and started to follow them from 2 car-lengths behind.

* * *

In the back of the limo, Barbara and Peter sat together as Dick jealously looked on. "So Barbara, what do you think of the limo?" he asked, casually ignoring Peter.

"Umm, I really like it!" the red-haired teen answered, not wanting to be rude. "So this is what it's like to be rich, huh?"

Just then, the teen from another reality's Spider-Sense started acting up as their conversation went on. Unbeknown to him, it caused Peter to have an anxious look on his face. ' _Is it warning me of Dick trying to steal my date?_ '

"Peter?" Barbara began. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just nervous," he said quickly, attempting to cover it up. "I'm still new to the school, y'know? Plus, I haven't really been someones date before..."

"Aww, that's actually really cute," the teenage girl replied, placing her hand on Peter's causing him to blush and Dick to look the other way, annoyed.

' _It must just be my insecurities,_ ' Peter concluded internally. ' _I'm just gonna have to ignore it for now.'_

* * *

 **Blackgate Prison Infirmary**

"Walter? Can you hear me?" a nurse said, checking up on her newly conscious bed-ridden patient.

"Argh..." Waking up to a room with a nurse and another guard, Walter began to sit up. "My head... what happened?" he asked with his hand on his forehead.

"You really don't remember?"

' _I need to pretend to have amnesia. It's the only way I can protect my family!_ ' Walter thought. "N-no. What happened?"

"We'll take it from here ma'am," another, higher up prison guard excused the nurse. "Clayface escaped Blackgate about an hour ago," he revealed. "Because the circumstances are still under active investigation, we haven't released this information to the public yet, but only because we need to ask you this: why were you found in his prison cell?"

"I'm really sorry," bed-ridden man apologized. "If I start to remember anything, I'll let you know..."

"Listen Walter, I-"

The nurse interrupted the pair. "Excuse me sir, but it's time for Walter to rest."

The guard reluctantly complied. "I'll be back later, Walter." He walked toward the door, however, while his and her patient's backs were still facing away, the nurse covertly injected a fatal dose of potassium chloride into the middle-aged man's IV.

Within seconds, Walter began to writhe in pain, alerting the prison guard. "M-my chest! It-It hurts!"

"Walter!?" the guard yelled as Walter faded into unconsciousness.

"He's coding," the nurse revealed before attempting CPR. Minutes later, after failing to resuscitate Walter, the nurse decided to call it. "Time of death: 6:24 PM."

* * *

Back at Gotham Academy, Peter, Dick and Barbara arrived to see a whole gymnasium full of decorations and other students, some taking pictures on the podium while most were already on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance, Peter?" Barbara asked, knowing her date would to be too shy to ask himself.

"Yeah, sure!" the teen complied.

"Hey, wait!" Dick began. "I don't see any of my friends yet. I don't want to just stand here by myself!"

"Look over there," Trevor pointed over at the former acrobat. "Dick's the third-wheel!"

"He should be over here with us," another friend said.

"You're right," Dick's best friend agreed. "Hey, Dick!" he called him over.

"Well hey, there you go," Peter said. "There's some of them right there."

"But uh..."

"We'll catch up with you later, Dick," the dress-donning red head spoke up before taking Peter's hand and heading on to the dance floor.

Dick fixed his tux with an unsmiling look on his face before walking over to his friends. ' _He's ruining everything! First he makes buddy-buddy with Bruce, and now this? Why can't he just be back in his own universe already!?_ '

"Sorry about that. That was just really awkward for me," the commissioners daughter revealed.

"It was?" the teen from another reality clued in. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to come to the mansion!"

"It's okay... how else would we have met up?"

"Hahah," Peter chuckled. "Right. So what's the deal with you two? Did you two used to date or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Barbara assured him. "We're just friends, but he's had a crush on me ever since I've met him."

"Ah, I see..." the teen said with a hint of jealously.

"But enough about him," the red-head said, smiling. "I want to know about you: so where did you move from?"

"New York," Peter replied.

"And you left New York to live in Gotham? You do know about the crime rates here, right?" she laughed.

"Yeah, but hey, that's what superheroes are for!"

"True," Barbara admitted. "We're really lucky to have Batman protecting us."

"And then there's your dad too, right?" Peter added. "Bruce tells me he's the police commissioner."

"Yep, you heard right," the red-haired teen replied. "By the way, you never did tell me why you're living with Bruce Wayne... are you related to him or something?"

"Uhh..." Peter began, nervously. "No, he just took me in after I was separated from my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Barbara frowned. "Then, like Dick, you're also an orphan Bruce took in?"

' _So Dick also knows what it's like..._ ' Peter sympathized. "Yep, and don't feel bad. I barely knew my parents."

"...I lost my mother in a car accident a few years back," the dress-donning student continued. "I'm just lucky that I still have my dad. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him."

* * *

"This is insane!" Commissioner Gordon shouted into the phone, bashing the edge of his closed. "How the hell did the Penguin get released from Blackgate?!"

Jim was angry. He had just began to relax after dropping off Barbara by sitting in front of his TV with a beer bottle on the side table beside him before he got the phone call. "I'm heading down to the station!"

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge**

The Penguin pushed the doors of his night club open, walking inside with his bodyguard and up the steps to his office. "Welcome to my birdhouse, Basil," he said to the villain as he entered the room.

"You made it."

"I'm assumin' you got my message."

"I did," Clayface answered. "But I had to knock out that guard you sent to give it to me," Karlo revealed "That might ruin your plans to stay out of jail for long."

"Don't you worry, I had him taken care of," Penguin revealed. "Now let's talk business: I have a man following Ms. Gordon as we speak, who I just made a call to on my way here. She's at a high school dance, it seems. I need you to draw her out."

"I don't care about your conflict with the commissioner," Clayface began. "I agreed to help you for one reason: to kill Spider-Man. Don't make me regret it, or you will!"

"Settle down," Penguin said. "I will make it worth your while if you help me kidnap Barbara Gordon. Besides putting your acting skills to good use, we can hold her for ransom, ask for loads of money and get the spider to drop it off himself! Then you'll be able to have your shot at him!"

"Then leave it to me," Clayface assured him. "Now, where is this high school?"

"That's what I like to hear," Penguin smirked. "According to my source, the commissioner's daughter is currently inside Gotham Academy. "Now if you don't mind, I have some other business I must take care of."

"Then I'll be back," the disguised Clayface assured him before leaving for his target.

Cobblepot then turned to his fellow gang-member bodyguard. "Jay, Louie, Turk and Tiny have all betrayed me!" he revealed. "Now they have evidence against me that Gordon may be able to use in a re-trial. They're currently in protective custody. Find them now, and kill them!"

* * *

Alfred returned to the Batcave after dropping off Peter, Dick and Barbara at the dance. "Hello, Master Bruce," the veteran butler greeted him as he walked up to Bruce. "I trust you found the lead you were looking for to in order to locate Catwoman?"

"I had to put that on hold for now," the billionaire replied, still facing the Batcomputer's screen. "Look at this, Alfred. Clayface escaped from Blackgate earlier today."

"How on Earth did he do that?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, but during his last attempt, Peter was the one who distracted him long enough until I got there. I'm sure that Karlo will be looking for him."

"Well then, it's a good thing he won't be seen as Spider-Man tonight," the butler tried to lighten the situation. "Thank goodness he and Master Dick are safe at the school dance."

* * *

 **Gotham Academy**

' _This isn't fair!_ ' Dick complained to himself, continuing to see Barbara laughing it up with her date. ' _What the heck does she even see in that bookworm?_ '

"Earth, to Dick!" Trevor shouted over the music, snapping his fingers in the former acrobat's face. "Come dance with some of these girls!"

* * *

"There is no way you're actually into science like me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yep, it's true," Barbara began. "Mr. Loher is one of my favourite teachers! I'm already acing his class this semester!"

"I just can't believe someone like you actually is interested in things like that," the teen from another universe replied.

"Someone like me?" the dress-donning teen asked.

"Y-yeah," Peter agreed. "Y'know, you're actually attractive to other human beings. For people like us, that's rare to find!"

"Well then, I guess you should consider us both one of those rare people!" the commissioner's daughter smiled.

Just then, a GCPD officer made an entrance into the gymnasium. He quickly ran up to Barbara seemingly short of breath. 'Ms. Gordon! I'm sorry to bother you, but it's your father!"

"Daddy?!" the dress-donning teen reacted.

' _Hmm... what's going on over there?_ ' Despite being mid-dance, Dick immediately noticed the officer's haste.

Peter's suddenly felt a tingle at the base of his skull. ' _Spider-Sense again... and just when I was having so much fun!_ ' he complained internally.

"What happened to my dad?" Barbara exclaimed.

"He was attacked! He's in the hospital!" the GCPD officer revealed. "I'll take you to him right now!"

' _I should stick around and see what's going on,_ ' Peter thought as his sixth sense continued to alert him. "H-Hey, Barbara I think you should let me come with you!"

"I'm sorry kid," the officer began. "I was given strict orders to only take immediate family to see him."

Barbara's cell phone chimed. Looking down, she noticed a text message from her father, before reading, 'Hey, Barb. I'm at the station; I had to go into work late tonight, so I may not be able to pick you up from the dance. Call me when you're done. I love you'. "My dad just texted me! He's at the station! What are you-"

As Barbara attempted to continue speaking, she was interrupted by a giant arm made of clay, grabbing her by the throat. "Aaaarrrrrgggg!"

The other students looked on in horror as the police officer's arm—now in the shape of a giant arm composed of clay—held the red-haired girl in the air. The majority of the students, and even a large portion of the staff ran out of the room for their lives. Among them was the DJ, shutting the music off before exiting.

Clayface continued to transform back into his natural form.

"Barbara!" Dick screamed out. 'What is he doing here!? More importantly, how the heck did Clayface get here? I thought he was locked up!'

"Wh-what the hell is going on here!?" Trevor wondered.

"Try to keep calm, everyone!" a teacher tried to calm the students near him.

' _Clayface!?_ ' Peter exclaimed internally. ' _I need to help her! But I can't while I'm dressed like this..._ ' he surmized internally, sighing. ' _This is about to look really bad, but I have to get out of here!_ '

As Peter prepared to make an exit, he watched as Dick rushed toward Clayface with great ferocity, lunging headfirst into a inverted vertical position before pushing off the ground into a front flip, right leg forward, slamming it down onto the middle of Clayface's extended arm, effectively breaking it apart along with his hold on Barbara, causing her to fall to the ground below.

"Dick!" Barbara exclaimed. "How did you-"

The teen from another reality could not just sit there any longer. ' _Dick's gonna get himself killed!_ ' Using the distraction to his advantage, Peter quickly left the room as Barbara witnessed it from the corner of her eye.

'Where's he going?' Barbara frantically thought, afraid to be left alone. "Peter...?"

"You should follow him, Barbara!" the former acrobat said. "Now, while you still have the chance!"

"Stay out of my way, kid!" the clay monster warned, reforming his arm as he used his other one to push Dick out of the way, sending him flying a few feet away, landing on his backside. "I have no business with you!"

"Some business!" Spider-Man quipped as he came out of nowhere, landing a lightning fast strike via smashing his plantar fasciitis on the left side of the villain's head, taking out half of his face in the process, and with enough force to send Clayface reeling before falling over. "You just assaulted a minor! Man, talk about poor customer service!"

"Huh?" Dick looked at the new hero in surprise. 'Spider-Man..."

"You did good, kid," Spider-Man began. "But I'll take it from here!"

The clay monster reformed to his face before standing. "You! What are you doing here!?"

"Hmm... I dunno? It's just, whenever I happen to see crowds of people rushing out of places, I tend to think something must be wrong." the wall crawler explained. "Unfortunately for you, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood!"

' _This guy is strong..._ ' Dick thought. ' _I haven't even seen Bruce stagger him like that with a single kick!_ '

"Heheh," Clayface chuckled in response. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, but now that you are, I think it's time we had a little rematch!" The villain rounded out the ends of his wrists before elongated them toward the wall crawler's torso.

Spider-Man simply bent over backwards, grasping onto the arms as Clayface retracted them back before letting go, landing in a shoulder roll a short distance away before firing two web lines from a crouched position—the webbing from his right wrist attaching to his left foot and vise-versa—before throwing his hands to his sides, forming an 'X' in the air with his web lines, tripping the villain. "Get her out of here, go!" the hero exclaimed.

Dick nodded. Helping Barbara up off the ground, the pair began to head toward the exit of the gymnasium.

"You're not going anywhere!" the villain shouted as he threw a big ball of clay to the ceiling directly above them in a fit of anger, creating a good amount of debris to fall towards them.

"Ahh!" the two collectively cried out, just moments away from being crushed by the debris.

"Not on my watch!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he fired two more web lines that stuck to the back's of Dick and Barbara, utilizing the webbing to pull the students out of harms way as the fallen pieces impacted the gymnasium floor with a loud crash a cloud of dust. "Okay, so now I just need to think of a plan B..."

"We're alive!" Barbara exclaimed.

' _His voice... it sounds familiar,_ ' the former acrobat began internally. ' _And he did get here really fast. Could he be someone from our school?_ '

"I've had just about enough of you, Mud-Mouth!" the web-slinger said, jumping towards the foe, then plunging his fist in the villain's chest. The fist went through him like butter, which turned out to be exactly what Clayface wanted as he proceeded to harden his body with Spider-Man's arm still inside.

The hero from another universe heard a sudden crunching sound. ' _Oh no... no no no no, no! My web-shooters!_ ' Spider-Man thought as Clayface transformed his right arm into a hammer.

"Dodge this!" the clay monster yelled softening his body to normal before striking the web-slinger with enough power to send him flying and crashing into the retracted telescopic bleachers. Clayface then shifted his focus back to Barbara. "You're coming with me, now!"

"Darn it!" Dick slowly clenched his fist as Clayface walked forward towards them.

"Step aside, kid," the villain began. "Like I was saying before we were interrupted, I have no business with you... walk away."

"No!" the former acrobat shouted out. "You don't need her. Take me instead. Besides, I'm way more valuable of a hostage."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Clayface questioned.

"Dick!" Barbara exclaimed, shocked at her fellow student's words. "Stop, you don't have to-"

"Because I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son!" the former acrobat announced, cutting off Barbara and to the shock of the villain.

* * *

Behind the bleachers, Spider-Man examined the crushed web shooter on his right wrist. ' _Yep! It's definitely gonna need some repairs later...'_

* * *

Clayface smirked. "Bruce Wayne? This is even better than I thought it'd be... however, since I can't afford to let her go, I'm just going to have to take you both instead!"

Clayface instantly extended his arms toward the pair, grabbing them both and ensnaring them into his body as Spider-Man showed himself again.

"Now that's just wrong," the web slinger quipped.

"Help us!" Barbara called out, much to the annoyance of Clayface.

"Barb-!" Dick began."

"Quiet!" The clay monster simply tightened his body around their throats, only with enough pressure to render them unconscious. "Now what are you going to do, Spider-Man? You could keep attacking me, but then you'd just risk hurting them!"

Spider-Man's eyepieces widened. ' _As much as I hate to admit it..._ ' he began, looking to his right wrist yet again. ' _I'm not much without my webs. I might need to bail and regroup with Batman at the cave,_ ' Spider-Man stayed silent, reluctantly unclenching his fists.

"You're making the right choice," the villain mocked.

"You better not hurt them," the wall crawler warned. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"And neither am I! I had to hold back against you this time, but when we meet again, it's to the death!" Clayface threatened before leaving the room with his hostages, easily smashing the debris blocking his path as more dust went up into the air.

* * *

 **gamelover41592: nice work on this chapter Peter is easing in pretty well**

Thank you, I'm glad you like this take on Spider-Man.

 **gwb620: My only issue is that even if he is new he would have easily been able to dodge anything Catwoman could try.**

Well he was doing good until he grabbed a hold of her. After that Catwoman's enhanced strength and speed allowed her to challenge him.

 **DBZ Stargate Ninjawars: Your description of Spider-Man's past essentially makes him a rookie again. Too bad. Venom and the Sinister Six are really what make his story.**

He definitely is rookie compared to Batman but he's still had some experience taking down his own share of supervillains back in his own universe. Six months is still kind of a long time. And I agree that Venom and the Sinister Six are a big part of his story, but I don't think that's what really "makes" him. It's a lot more than that to make Peter Parker/Spider-Man

But that doesn't mean there won't be some other version of the Sinister Six appearing in this story.

 **You may as well have just had Spider-Man have started out as a Gotham/DC character with how you're going about his total rookie inclusion into a Robin clone. So not the story your first chapter 'sold' but more of a new spider-robin character.**

Spider-Man isn't going to be a Robin clone. At least, that's not exactly what I was trying to convey. I really hope that didn't detract you from the story.

 **cabrera1234: so dick will act like flash? does he know peter Spider-Man?**

Right now he may be acting a little like Flash, but Dick is by no means an actual dick. He's just going through a phase.

And no, at this point he does not know that Peter and Spider-Man are one in the same.

 **gunman: Seems the Parker Luck is following Peter to this new world. The Penguin wants him gone, Clayface has a beef with him, the police don't really like him, and now Nightwing is probably on that list.**

Yeah, Penguin and Clayface definitely aren't welcoming Spider-Man with open arms. Gordon and him are still on the fence, but it would probably be worse if he knew Peter was on a date with his daughter. Dick Grayson is only Robin right now, but yeah, he's not very welcoming of Peter either but he doesn't really have an opinion on Spider-Man yet.

 **It would be really, really bad (or interesting) to see Nightwing either help the badguys or try and bring him in to hand him over to the police as a menace.**

That'd be an interesting idea down the line.

 **A feud between them and this Spider-Man is reminding me more and more of the Spider-Man from Captain America Civil War, even has a billionaire with a heroic identity helping him out.**

Haha true. Well Spidey's always been having billionaires help him out early in his career. Norman Osborn (briefly), Tony Stark and now Bruce Wayne. It'll be cool to explore all the new opportunities that could give Peter.

 **And yes Peter is kinda reckless, but he's still learning. He's like 15 isn't he? He's never had anyone to help him, or train him, or mentor him. He's been on his own in the superhero game since he got his powers.**

 **I wonder if anyone in that world ever bothered to help him?** **Doesn't seem like it.** **Anyway, good work on this.** **Write on.**

Osborn briefly mentored him. Other than that, no one really.

Also, Peter is 16 in this story.


	6. Law of Retaliation

October 23, 19:45 EST

The red and blue spider-outfit donning teen from another reality stormed into the Batcave and up to the giant supercomputer with an unusually serious look on his face. "Bruce! We need to talk," the teen from another reality demanded.

"Master Peter?" Alfred spoke up, confused. "I would have thought you and Master Dick would still be at the dance for at least another hour. Is everything alright?"

"Dick and Barbara have been kidnapped!" Peter exclaimed. "Clayface took them!"

Alfred gasped. "Oh no!"

' _Dick..._ ' Bruce turned away from the Batcomputer to face Peter. "What reason does Clayface have to kidnap Dick or Barbara?"

"As far as I know, he only went there for Barbara, but then Dick tried to exchange himself for her, and he ended up taking them both!" Peter explained. "Argh, I should've never let it go that far!"

"We'll get them back, Peter," Bruce attempted to calm him. "It's not Clayface's MO to kidnap for money. He's usually just after revenge, and after how you stopped him from escaping Blackgate the last time, it's hard to believe that he would pass up the opportunity so easily."

"He even had the gall to say he 'had to hold back against me'," the teen scoffed. "I thought I was the only one who told jokes around here!"

' _If only that were true..._ ' the British butler mused to himself.

"Hmm... then Karlo must be working with someone else," Bruce deduced. "I'm going to find out who it is."

"Karlo?" Peter repeated.

"Basil Karlo, AKA: Clayface," Bruce exposited. "Peter," he continued, returning to the problem at hand. "I'm going to find Gordon. He needs to know that his daughter has been kidnapped. And I will try to keep you out of it."

"Barbara mentioned that he was at the station," Peter revealed. "Bruce... Dick can probably handle himself, but please, do whatever you can to help Barbara."

"Stay here until I get back."

"That's fine with me," Peter said. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any resources that I could borrow to fix my web-shooters, would ya?"

"Web-shooters?" Bruce asked.

"Oh right, I never got the chance to show you," the teen began. "Webs weren't part of the package, so I decided to make my own devices that could!" Peter took off his gloves before lifting his sleeves, revealing a web-shooter on each wrist. "See?" The one on the right appeared broken.

' _He's only a teenager and yet he's already capable of creating a device that would take anyone else a lifetime to complete..._ ' Bruce thought, impressed at what Peter has accomplished in such a short time.

"And do you also have a lab down here I could use to stock up on web-fluid while I'm at it?"

"How astonishing!" the British butler said. "You've even created your own molecular formula?"

"Well yeah, I—"

"Alfred, give Peter a tour of the Batcave," Bruce instructed as the spider-outfit donning teen was about to respond.

"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred complied. "Right this way, Master Peter."

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge**

Returning to The Penguin's office, Clayface, disguised as a civilian and carrying Barbara and Dick on each shoulder, dropped the unconscious hostages off directly in front of the seated avian-themed crime lord's desk. "That took you longer than I expected," Cobblepot nonchalantly pointed out between puffs of his cigar. "And who's the boy?"

"There were... complications," the shape-shifter explained. "Spider-Man showed up, started attacking me before I could leave with her."

"Spider-Man?" Penguin spat, angrily putting out his cigar in the ash tray before standing. "That bastard, the Bat is bad enough already, and now we have him to deal with!... but I appreciate you not actin' like an idiot and stayin' with the mission."

"Lucky I did, too," Clayface added. "This kid tried to offer himself instead... so I took them both. Heheh, now we're gonna make double the profit! Get this, he's Bruce Wayne's ward."

Cobblepot smirked. "Really...! This is just perfect! Not only can I get back at Gordon for incarcerating me, but now I can even get back at that smug Bruce Wayne!"

"So what now?"

"We wait till the kids wake up," the crime lord explained. "Then I call Gordon and tell him that we have his precious daughter. He'll grab us the money, and we'll ask him to get Spider-Man to drop it off. Alone."

"And the other one?" Clayface asked.

"I have something else in mind for him," Penguin revealed. "Now use this time to prepare, Basil. Your revenge is almost at hand."

* * *

Commisioner Gordon sat with Harvey Bullock inside of his office at the GCPD building, discussing the avian-themed crime lord. "We need to find more evidence against Cobblepot that we can use to send him back to prison!"

"Just leave it man, Cobblepot's got people on the force. I wouldn't be surprised if he even has some in Blackgate too," Bullock began. "Any more evidence we find on him could easily be destroyed before the weekend is over."

"We have to try, Harvey," Jim explained. "...you're the only cop here I know that I can fully trust."

"Fine..." the overweight police officer reluctantly agreed. "I'll get back to you later today," he said as he stood up, walking up to and placing his hand on the doorknob in preparation of leaving the room.

"Jim," came a voice from a figure entering from the window. "We need to talk."

"Batman?" Bullock exclaimed, taking his hand off the knob. "What are you doing here?"

"Jim... it's Barbara... she's been kidnapped."

"What!?" Gordon asked, furious. "Wh-what are you talking about? She sent me a text as soon as she arrived at her school dance!"

"My god..." Harvey exclaimed. "Jim, I-I'm so sorry."

"Stay calm, Jim" the Dark Knight began. "We'll get her back."

"Which one has her?" the police commissioner asked angrily. "Which one has my little girl!?"

"Clayface. He took her and another student from Gotham Academy." Batman disclosed. "I have reason to believe that he's working with someone else."

"Clayface? I heard that he escaped, but who would he-" And then it hit him. "Penguin... it can't be a coincidence that they got out of Blackgate on the same day!"

"That'd make sense!" Bullock concurred. "Especially after you were the one who sent him to prison."

Just then, Commissioner Gordon's cell phone started ringing. "...It's Barbara," Jim revealed, looking down at the device.

"Harvey, get ready to track the call," Batman instructed him, who nodded back in response. "Act oblivious. Those few extra seconds could make the difference."

"Hey, Barb," Gordon answered the call. "Uhh, what's up?"

"Hello, Commissioner Gordon!" The Penguin replied through the phone. "Lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Cobblepot!" Jim angrily exclaimed. "What have you done with Barbara?!"

* * *

"She's fine," Penguin stated, looking directly at the captive students, who were currently seated next to each other, tied to chairs with Clayface standing between them, and with duct tape covering their mouths. "...for now. Y'see, it really depends whether or not you do what I say. Oh, and don't bother trying to trace this call. I have a friend of mine bouncing this signal through every relay from here to Metropolis. You'll never find me."

"Okay..." Gordon signalled Harvey to stop attempting to track Penguin. "Just tell me what you want."

"Very well," the crime lord began. "What I want is 10 million dollars cash delivered to me. There's a warehouse in the Diamond District that I want you to bring it too."

* * *

"10 million dollars... where do you expect me to find the money for that?!" the middle-aged police commissioner questioned him.

"Well if 10 million dollars is worth more to you than your daughter-"

"Nothing is worth more to me than my daughter!" Gordon aggressively cut him off. "Let me speak to her!... I need to know for myself that she's okay."

* * *

Penguin walked up to Barbara and yanked off the tape covering her mouth, causing her some pain. He then put the phone up to her.

"Daddy!?" Barbara exclaimed. "I don't know where we are! But I'm okay, you don't have to worry!"

"Oh come on, let's not lie to the highest ranking member of the GCPD!" Cobblepot taunted, taking the phone away. "Because she 'won't' be okay unless you meet my demands!"

"If you touch even a hair on her head, I swear!" Jim warned. "Fine! Send me the address! I'll meet you there myself! I need to make sure it isn't just one of Clayface's cheap imitations!"

The Penguin took a moment to answer. "You and Spider-Man will meet me at midnight. Stand by for my message! And if you even think about draggin' Batman into this, oohhh, believe me, she'll need a casket by the end of the night!" he threatened, steadily increasing the volume of his voice as he spoke, before hanging up the phone.

"My father will save us!" Barbara assured him. "You're nothing compared to him-!"

SMAAACKKK! Cobblepot abruptly backhanded the dress-donning teen. "Your father is a coward who needs Batman to fight his battles for him!" he shouted. "But he won't be gettin' any of his help tonight. Spider-Man is who we're after!" Penguin then walked over to Dick, yanking the tape off his mouth too. "I'll leave you to say your goodbye's before we move on! It may be the last time you ever see each other."

* * *

"10 million dollars!" Gordon groaned. "Where does he expect me to get that? That would cut down funding significantly!"

"I suggest you ask Bruce Wayne," the Caped Crusader suggested.

"Wayne? That self-absorbed playboy?" Bullock asked. "You really think he'd help?

"Dick Grayson was also taken earlier today," Batman revealed. "Who knows? He might share your urgency to get them back."

"Alright, I'll do that, Batman. But what about Spider-Man? How do I get a hold of him?"

"Let me handle that," the Dark Knight said, walking over to the window. "Wait for him on the rooftop of the building. He'll show."

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge Basement**

"Barbara?" Dick called out, unsure if anyone was even around him due to his blindfold. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," the dress-donning teen answered. "Dick... thank you for standing up for me against Clayface. You were so brave."

Dick smiled in response even though he know she would not see it. "You're welcome, but I'm sorry that it didn't really accomplish anything."

"I'm still grateful," Barbara began. "Also, I'm sorry that I ended up getting you captured too."

"Don't be. That was my own decision," the former acrobat replied. "But I'm not a fan of how Peter decided to just up and leave. What's his problem?"

Barbara frowned. "Peter... I don't even want to think about him right now... I don't understand why he did that either."

"I wasn't trying to upset you," Dick apologized.

"It's okay..." the red-head assured him. "Honestly, I'm really just worried about my father right now. How is he going to come up with that kind of money? I don't want him to do anything he'll regret later on because of me."

"That was actually another reason why I got myself kidnapped," the former acrobat revealed. "I took a gamble that he would take us both and it paid off. Me being here gets Bruce Wayne involved. I don't think he'll mind covering it; he spends 10 million dollars like every other day!"

"Yeah, that's true!" Barbara happily exclaimed. "That was really quick-thinking, Dick. You're a genius!"

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"I have no problem giving you the money to get your daughter back, commissioner," Bruce offered with a light tone.

"You don't!?" Jim happily asked rhetorically. "Th-thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"I only hope Dick is with them," the billionaire voiced. "What about Peter? Did he make it out of there alright?"

Bruce paused for a moment. "Yes. He's worried about them too. Especially Barbara."

"I can't help but wonder how he got out of there but they didn't..." The more he thought about it, the more he was stumped. "Wasn't he supposed to be her date?"

"He is still a kid, Commissioner. He may have gotten scared," Bruce argued for him. "Besides, I'm sure Peter is wondering that very thing himself..."

"Maybe... anyway, I should be heading back to the station."

"Allow me to walk you out," the black-haired man said, showing the middle-aged police officer to the door. "I'll call you when I have that 10 million later tonight."

"Thanks again, Bruce," Jim smiled. "I hope your son is with them tonight too. I'll keep you posted."

After closing the door behind him, Bruce shifted his eyesight toward the Study.

* * *

Beneath the mansion, Peter just finished completing the repairs to his right web-shooter as Bruce came down. "Finally finished!"

"I see Alfred showed you the lab," the billionaire pointed out before Peter realized he was now in the crime lab portion of the cave.

"Bruce!" the teen from another reality greeted him. "How was your talk with the Commissioner?"

"We found out it was The Penguin who took Dick and Barbara. There's a plan in place to get Barbara back, but so far he hasn't made any mention of Dick," Bruce debriefed him. "I haven't even gotten a call from him yet."

"The Penguin?" Peter asked. "Is he a half-man, half-penguin freak show?"

"No. The Penguin is the biggest crime lord in Gotham. He appears to have a vendetta with Gordon," the black-haired man explained. "And he also has one with me."

"He does?" the teen from another universe asked. "What'd you do? Steal his girlfriend?"

"He believes my family destroyed his," the billionaire revealed. "Our ancestors used to be business competitors until my family started outperforming them. I have no idea what he plans to do with Dick, but whatever it is, I will stop him."

"Check it out." He lifted up the web-shooter. "It's all fixed up! So I can help too!"

"Great, Peter. Because that's exactly what Penguin wants," Bruce explained. "He's holding Barbara for ransom, and he wants you to personally deliver it to him at midnight tonight."

"And Clayface will be there too, right?" the spider-outfit donning teen asked. "Because I got just the thing I need for him! I made a new batch of webbing. This one is laced with hydrogen fluoride—which, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed from your state of the art facility."

"You're going to try and dissolve him?" Bruce affirmed. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Yes, but not too much, I don't want to kill him! ...and not _just_ because I don't think anything actually could actually kill him," Peter stated. "All I have to is do is put this webbing into a green container instead of grey so I don't accidentally switch them up!"

"Impressive," the black-haired man began. "How did you invent all of this?"

"You mean the webbing?"

"And your web-shooters," the billionaire added. "I had no idea that you were so scientifically gifted."

"Thanks!" the teen from another reality took it as a compliment. "Well the web-shooters I made out of an old chemistry set I used to have. But as for the webbing... that's another story. I think when I first got my powers, my mind became subconsciously aware of how to combine certain enzymes together to make a strong, sticky webbing."

"How much do you make at a time?"

"When I first arrived in this universe I had 5 cartridges left," Peter revealed. "Now I only have about 3."

"Feel free to use this lab to create more when you start running low." Bruce offered. "As soon as you're finished up here, you need to go meet Gordon on the rooftop of the GCPD Building. I told him earlier tonight that I would bring Spider-Man to him."

"Really? Why? Does he wanna arrest me for not beating Clayface?"

"No," Bruce stoically answered. "It's part of the plan to rescue Barbara. Penguin made it clear he only wants you and Gordon to attend. It might also make you look better in his eyes."

"Well, if it gets me closer to saving Barbara, then I'm in!"

* * *

October 23, 22:45 EST

Standing adjacent to a specially modified searchlight with a stylized bat insignia affixed to the apparatus, Commissioner Gordon anxiously awaited the arrival of Spider-Man—his daughter's life did depend on him after all.

Moments later, the web slinger showed up, coming from underneath the edge before swinging off the webline and landing on the rooftop. "How ya doin' tonight Commish?" Spider-Man asked childishly.

"I'm not in the mood to joke," Jim stated. "You know exactly how my night is going... I'm sure Batman also told you why he got you to meet me here."

"He didn't tell me enough," the masked hero began. "What exactly is the plan to save Barbara Gordon?"

"Penguin sent me an address to an abandoned warehouse in the Diamond District," Gordon answered. "Bruce Wayne is getting us the cash hopefully very soon, and we are delivering it to him."

"Excuse me, 'we'?" Spider-Man called him out.

"I'm coming with you so I can ensure that my daughter is really with them," the police commisioner explained. "Clayface can shape his entire body to change his appearance."

"This isn't the first time I've had to stop someone who could take any disguise," the web- slinger revealed. "I faced him earlier tonight at the high school... I'm sorry I couldn't save your daughter."

Gordon paused. "...It's alright. What matters is that we're going to get them back tonight!" he exclaimed, reluctantly forgiving the superhero. "Midnight is coming up quick, so we need to create a plan."

"Already got that covered!" Spider-Man proudly proclaimed. "And here," he began, pulling out a small electronic device shaped like a spider. "This is all you'll need to bring."

Jim grabbed the spider-tracer from Spider-Man. "Huh? What am I going to do with this?"

"I have no idea what this Penguin guy has in store for us, but whatever it may be, there could be a chance where you'll be able to plant this on him while I take down Clayface, just in case he somehow escaped," the superhero revealed. "It'll take us right back to his hideout and we'll find out where he's keeping Dick Grayson if he's not there tonight."

"Alright, Spider-Man..." Gordon began. "It was good of you to listen to Batman by coming here... so if he's trusting you on this, then so will I." Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring before picking it up. "Hello? Hey, Bruce... You did!?... Okay, come on by and drop it off at the station. I'll wait for you in my office."

"I guess this is my cue to leave," the web slinger said.

"No, stay," Commission Gordon instructed. "We'll both head over together. Bruce Wayne is sending his butler. He won't be long. Please, stay up here and wait for me to come back."

Spider-Man silently sighed. "Okay, commissioner."

As Commissioner Gordon left to go downstairs, the superhero from another reality walked up to the aforementioned signal light. ' _Man, what a lousy idea!'_ he mused internally. _'this thing just screams 'now you know where to find me!' to Batman's enemies!_ '

* * *

 **The Batcave**

"Is there anything else that you need before I leave you, Master Bruce?"

"I'll be alright, Alfred," the billionaire responded, looking at the screen of the batcomputer, which was revealed to be pictures of Robin along with possible locations he could be being held at.

"I do hope Master Dick comes back home before this night is over."

"Me too," Bruce began. "But why hasn't The Penguin called?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's a shame he wasn't wearing his costume during the ordeal or you could have simply used his tracker to find him," Alfred added. "But I must say, sir, that you have already instilled enough in him at this point, that Master Dick knows he needn't worry that he will be saved."

* * *

October 23, 23:30 EST

Commissioner Gordon returned to the rooftop carrying a closed briefcase. "We're ready to go now, Spider-Man."

"Great, I'll follow you there!" the wall crawler replied. "I promise, I'll do my best to save your daughter."

"Thank you, Spider-Man," Gordon expressed his gratitude.

* * *

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

As Spider-Man and Commissioner Gordon entered the dirty warehouse with the cash, they looked upon The Penguin, clad in a tuxedo and a top hat, and armed with an closed, black umbrella that was currently horizontal in front of Barbara on the other side of the large, empty room. He along with Clayface, held her hostage. "Glad to see you could make it out tonight, commissioner! How's work goin?" Cobblepot exclaimed provokingly.

"Here's your 10 million cash, Cobblepot!" Gordon raised the briefcase up in the air. "Now hand over my daughter!"

"Now I really don't think you're in the position to be barkin' orders," The Penguin warned in his cockney accent before looking over to the web-slinger. "Ahhh, Spider-Man. I'm sure you know how glad Clayface and I are that you could make it too."

In response, Spider-Man couldn't help but let out a quick laugh at the short and stout crime lord. "Hahahaha!"

Penguin growled. "What do you think you're laughin' at!?" he shouted.

"N-Nothing. I'm sorry, it's just... your nose, your hands, you really **do** look like a Penguin!" the web slinger quipped.

' _What is he doing?_ ' Gordon thought. ' _Barbara's life could be at stake, and Spider-Man is just treating it like some big joke!'_

"Don't make me cut that tongue out of your head, boy!" Cobblepot threatened. "Now, are we making a deal or not?"

"Yes!" Jim exclaimed. "I'll bring you the cash right now!"

"Not you," Penguin retorted. "Hand over to the money over to the insect."

"Y'know, spiders are actually arachnids, so—"

"Fine!" the commissioner agreed, bringing the briefcase to the wall crawler. "Please, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man said nothing as he grabbed Gordon's handout.

"Come on over, Spider-Man!" the avian-themed crime lord snidely barked. "Once he gets his arse over here, I will set Barbara free."

"All you had to do was ask nicely," the wall crawler conceded as he began to walk over to the villains. Once on the other side, the web slinger witnessed The Penguin released Barbara from his hold.

"Heheh, he's yours now, Clayface!" Cobblepot exclaimed. "Now get goin, girlie."

Commission Gordon smiled as his daughter began walking over to him.

' _Tryin' to ruin my life and send me to prison, huh, Gordon?!_ ' Cobblepot exclaimed internally, slowly raising the tip of the umbrella to Barbara.

Spider-Man began to feel tingling at the base of his skull as Penguin's aim was nearing the height level of her spine.

' _We'll see about that!_ ' Cobblepot prepared to fire.

"No!" Gordon called out upon seeing what The Penguin was about to do.

"Huh?" Barbara looked behind her.

Suddenly, the web slinger grabbed on to The Penguin's umbrella with both hands, aiming it towards the sky, causing the avian-themed crime lord to fire a bullet into the roof above them before proceeding to use his superhuman strength to toss him a considerable distance away. "Woah, no one told me he was gonna have a modified Bulgarian umbrella!"

Still holding the crime lords signature piece of equipment, Spider-Man was warned once again of an impending assault. The wall crawler put his adhesive abilities to use, moving at just the right time in order to run along the ten foot tall clay monster's arm with ease, and smashing the closed umbrella against the right side of the villain's temple as he attempted to strike. "Penguin's all yours, commissioner! I'll take care of the bimbo!"

"Dad!" Barbara yelled, running over to her father before receiving a warm embrace.

"Barbara! Run! Take my cell phone and call Harvey!" Commissioner Gordon demanded. "Spider-Man and I will take it from here!"

"Ugh, okay!" the dress-donning teen reluctantly complied. "Please Dad, be safe!" Barbara then ran off.

The commissioner withdrew his firearm before focusing his attention on The Penguin.

* * *

Spider-Man narrowly avoided the ten foot clay monster's punch, straddling his legs as he jumped in the air, landing like a frog on the villain's oversized fist. The wall crawler shot a web line onto Clayface's free arm, tugging on it with just enough force to pull his own fist into his left cheek, sending him back. Hopping off the limb, the superhero's danger sense warned him of another attack, however, he was ultimately unable to stop himself from being caught within Clayface's hand that appeared to originate from the villain's waist, with the foe using it to smack the web slinger against the warehouse floor, leaving his costume covered in dust. Clayface then attempted to step on the superhero to no avail, as Spider-Man pressed off the ground and jumped out of the way.

"I should've know me not killing you earlier tonight would be a mistake!" Clayface shouted aggressively. "But now I have nothing to lose!"

"Third time's the charm, right?"

Clayface growled.

* * *

"You're under arrest, Cobblepot!" Commission Gordon exclaimed, pointing his gun toward the criminal.

"Wait-wait! I can explain this," The Penguin began pleading on his knees. "I—"

"Save it!" Jim shut him down, shifting his eyesight over to Barbara as she successfully made it out of the warehouse.

Using the element of surprise, The Penguin hastily placed his right hand on Gordon's ankle while securing his head against the inner calf. Not wasting any more precious time, Penguin pulled Gordon's ankle toward his chest with all of his might, simultaneously driving his head hard into the side of his leg as Cobblepot stood back up, causing the middle-aged officer to lose balance.

"Ooof!" Jim fell flat on his back, knocking the firearm loose from his hand.

"Heheh," Penguin chuckled.

Outraged, Commissioner Gordon quickly got up and ran over to the crime lord, landing a jab-jab-cross combo to the face, following up with a left hook, knocking The Penguin backward. Cobblepot attempted to return the favour, throwing a right-handed uppercut as Jim got in close, however, the commissioner weaved his head to the left, evading the strike before countering with a right hook to the body.

Jim was surprised to learn the avian-themed crime lord was unfazed by the body strike immediately prior. The Penguin moved out of the way and grabbed the commissioners jacket, pulling him up and forward before executing a uki goshi, hip-throwing Gordon hard on the cement floor. "Clayface told me all about his history with Spider-Man!" Cobblepot explained. "Do ya really think I wouldn't wear some kind of protection when dealing with someone like that!?" The Penguin then proceeded to repeatedly kick his opponent in the ribs while he shouted in pain before abruptly walking over to, and picking up, the commissioner's weapon.

* * *

Try as he might, Clayface could not seem to lay a hand on Spider-Man. The hero continually flipped around the villain's elongated fists, dancing around his attacks from nearly every angle. "Hold still!"

' _Now to just switch cartridges,_ ' Spider-Man thought, running along warehouse walls as he took the green cartridge out of his belt, beneath his costumes tunic. "Uh oh," he blurted aloud, reactively jumping down off of the wall, firing a web line that attached to the back of the arm that Clayface had propelled toward him, before swinging up onto the roof above, landing in a crouched position facing the foe. "I'm sorry, but that's highly unlikely. I guess I'm more of the 'try and take down the bad guy with as little damage to myself as possible as well I can' type of superhero!"

Pulling up his sleeves and putting an acid webbing cartridge in his right web-shooter, Spider-Man adjusted the nozzle, ejecting large amount of webbing in the shape of net at Clayface, ensnaring the villain.

Once the hydrogen fluoride from the special webbing made contact with the moisture naturally present on the surface of Clayface's body, it was immediately converted into hydrofluoric acid, which seemed to then be absorbed by his 'skin', without doing much, if any, damage to it at all. ' _Hmm, looks like I'm gonna need to use far more webbing than that...'_ he thought, index finger on his chin.

"Die!" Clayface roared, throwing an elongated fist toward the hero, resulting in Spider-Man jumping off the roof at the clay monster's fist left a hole in the roof.

The web slinger righted himself in mid-air, landing, facing the villain. Spider-Man lifted his right wrist, about to douse the ten foot tall clay monster in more webbing, before once again dodging two more attempted strikes by quickly pushing off the ground, bouncing backward diagonally to the right and then left.

* * *

"Get up, Gordon! Now!" The Penguin ordered, now equipped with Jim's own firearm. "Slowly..."

The commissioner complied, making his way onto his feet with both hands in the air. "You're not going to get away with this, Cobblepot!" he warned. "As soon as Spider-Man is done with Clayface, he's taking you down too!"

"Then we better get going, shall we?" the avian-themed crime lord began, absolutely sure that he now had the upper hand. "You're my ticket out of here." Cobblepot tapped the gun against Gordon's chest. "Get going."

* * *

Spider-Man managed to close the gap between the two, slowly but surely getting closer to the Clayface, and as soon as he was, the hero from another reality shot multiple web-nets at the foe which once again were absorbed into the villain's body.

All of a sudden, The Penguin's abduction attempt of the commissioner was well within the wall crawler's sights. "Huh?"

"Move faster!" the crime lord squawked, still pointing the gun at the high ranking officer.

Seeing the wall crawler turn around as he prepared to jump over to his ally, Clayface quickly transformed his entire body into the shape of a gigantic bowling ball with his face shown in the middle, rolling toward him at speeds comparable to the absolute maximum in a school zone, smashing into Spider-Man with enough force to send him flying meters away and crashing into a wall, leaving a life-sized dent in the structure before landing flat on his face.

"Hahaha!" The Penguin laughed. "Thanks Karlo, I owe ya one!" he said as he exited the warehouse with Gordon, via the back entrance. Once outside, Cobblepot walked passed his henchman, up to the limo door, before opening and shoving Commissioner Gordon inside.

"Where are we off to now, Mr. Penguin?" the shofur asked.

"Back to the club!" Penguin said. "And step on it!"

* * *

"Ow..." the masked superhero mumbled, sitting up on his elbows. He definitely felt the strength on that one. ' _I've gotta be more careful._ '

"You aren't going anywhere!" Clayface exclaimed. "You're going to pay for making a fool out of me at Blackgate!"

"Can't a guy just keep making a fool out of you for free?" Spider-Man quipped, standing up and running forward.

"Grrrr...!" the monster growled, swinging his outstretched arm in the masked superhero's direction.

The wall crawler quickly slid across the ground, under the limb, before attaching a web-line from his left web-shooter to the roof above, tugging on in order to lift himself high up in the air toward the foe, and with a flip, Spider-Man shot a web line with his special webbing onto Clayface's chest, utilizing the ductile material to quickly pull his body toward the villain, landing on softly on Clayface's chest as he proceeded to spray a glob of regular webbing into his eyes, blinding him before backing off.

"Ahh!" the clay monster grunted, bringing his hands up to his face. "Enough of your tricks!"

"Time to end this, Fudge-Face!" Spider-Man exclaimed, reaching under his tunic for his second HF-containing web cartridge, placing it in to his left web-shooter. "Just don't expect me to send you any flowers when you're back in Blackgate!"

With a considerable amount of effort, the supervillain managed to tear apart the sticky webbing covering his eyes. As his eyesight re-adjusted to the light, the villain was bombarded with numerous web nets with only some of them being absorbed, indicating that they were starting to work. The wall crawler continued to cover his body in more webbing, infuriating Clayface even more.

In response, he then buffed up his appearance, while at the same time, flexing his chest muscles, breaking himself free from the webbing as the superhero backed up. "Your power is useless! I am a force of nature unto myself!" Just then, Clayface transformed his right hand into a mace, swinging his arm down toward the web slinger.

Spider-Man quickly jumped out of the way at the last second, leaving the ten foot tall clay monster to destroy a small area of the floor as the superhero from another reality used one hand as a post, pushing off the ground and propelling his body forward in to the air, flipping back around to face the foe before landing. ' _Gotta keep moving!_ ' he thought, bouncing backwards again, firing off two web balls from each web-shooter while still in the air. ' _Can't afford to let him touch me now that he's being exposed to this much hydrofluoric acid!_ '

The web balls impacted against the ten foot tall clay monsters sternum, causing his some pain, forcing him to take a step back. "What the hell is going on?" Clayface questioned. "You shouldn't be able to hurt me!... that's it!" the villain exclaimed, trying to strike Spider-Man who effortlessly evaded his arms, shifting his crouched body left and then right as the arms crashed into the wall behind him.

"You're very persistent, I'll give you that!" the masked hero began. "You deserve a little something for all your hard work!" Spider-Man ejected a thicker rope-like web line at the villain's outstretched arms, casually swaying his arm in just the right way in order to entangle the two arms in webbing. The web slinger ran to the side, using his amazing strength to remove the ten foot tall clay monsters limbs out of the wall, throwing him toward the opposite end of the warehouse. Jumping overhead into a bird's eye view, Spider-Man covered the foe in even more webbing before landing only a few feet in front him.

"You idiot!" Clayface started to sit up, putting his tied arms in front of him ready to break free. "We can keep doing this over and over and over again! You'll never keep me down for good! I never tire, can you say the same about yoursel—" All of a sudden, the supervillain cried out in pain. "Gahhhh!"

"Ahh, looks like my special webbing is finally taking affect," Spider-Man revealed. "Although, hydrogen fluoride does tend to mess with the central nervous system, but I didn't think it'd do the same thing to you!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"My webs have been converting into hydrofluoric acid on the surface of your body, slowing eating away at your tissue, weakening your structure," Spider-Man asserted. "I won't bore you with the details of my very complex formula." Just then, he removed the green web cartridge from his left wrist device. "Here's the bottom line;" he began, breaking the compact cylinder open, causing a seemingly gaseous substance to pour out. "...when it hits air, it expands."

"No!" Clayface exclaimed while being entrapped within the acid webbing. "I am going to kill yo-!" the ten foot tall clay monster shouted before becoming buried in web-fluid, temporarily paralyzing him.

The red and blue superhero from another universe walked backward as he ejected a thick, protective layer of regular webbing from his right fist to nearly half way down his arm. 'Only got one chance, Peter, need to make it count!' he thought, cocking his closed, web-covered fist. "I'll admit it!" he began, knowing full well that Clayface probably couldn't hear him. "...this hasn't been the easiest fight I've ever won, and I wasn't really sure that I was actually going to defeat you... but like most things in life..." With a running start, Spider-Man hopped up high, using his built up momentum as he came down with gravity "I put my best fist forward!" the wall crawler exclaimed, landing a devastating hook to left side of the villain's jaw, finally knocking the ten foot tall clay monster out for the count.

Bursting through the door of the abandoned warehouse almost immediately after, Harvey Bullock, along with three other officers, came gun in hand as they ran over to Spider-Man. "GCPD!"

The first thing the overweight police officer notice on his way was the big blob of alabaster-coloured goo containing something huge inside. "You... you did it! You stopped Clayface! Hold on, where's Penguin and the commissioner?

"Penguin took him and left me to deal with Clayface..." Spider-Man frowned underneath his mask.

"Damn!" Harvey exclaimed. "The big bastard could be miles away by now!"

"Where's Barbara? Is she safe?" Spider-Man asked.

"She's at the station," Bullock began. "I picked her up a few blocks away from here."

"I'm going after Penguin!" the web slinger revealed. "Get your men to remove Clayface within the hour. My webs are biodegradable! But be careful, you may need to bathe him in calcium gluconate first, or get your men to wear protective clothing," he suggested, before realizing his arm was still in capacitated. "And um... I guess I need to wait an hour too!" He then ran out of the room, having already replaced the green, acid webbing cartridge in both web-shooters, leaping into the air, firing off a web line which attached to the large building across the street, utilizing the elasticity of his webbing to propel himself forward at high speeds.

* * *

 **gunman: Well, things just got worse, for Peter.**

 **Mostly because he's got more enemies than allies, and he's once again alone here, and he's still learning how to be a hero. Decisions like that are difficult.**

I agree. I think Peter made the best call he could have in that situation.

 **But still, it's pretty interesting.**

 **Can't wait to see who else shows up to cause trouble for Peter.**

Thanks. I have a few more surprises in store for Spidey and Peter Parker.

 **spodermen: You updated! AWESOME! This is proof that fics will still be updated even if it's been months!**

I had to take a break from fan fiction for a little while. But now that I'm back I'm hoping I can keep it up.

 **Keith Conlon: You guys no one has even considered that the Universe crisis from the Mortal Combat vs. DC video game movie was simply the result of a side affects of some of the cosmic philosophical structures of the Mortal Combat Universe which may because of contrast between the two cosmic Philosophies negative affect on the DC Universe accept with Darkseid and the other villains. While when you consider Marvel and DC when they are of similar cosmic Philosophical structures this may be a result of the Omniverse evolving the two Universes on its own upward into a more of a experimental merged Universe within the rest of the Omniverse.**

Hmm... I never really thought about that. That sounds interesting. The Mortal Kombat world is so much different from Marvel and DC.

 **And I personally would like to eventually see a sequel where as part of the merging process when Spiderman returns to his own Universe. Batman eventually Visits Spiderman's Universe in order to assist Spiderman with his villains since a times appears that Spiderman may need some more experienced help even if from another Universe.**

Okay now that's an interesting idea. Batman would be cool in New York. I'd like to see him against King Pin, The Punisher, Daredevil, Doc Ock, amongst others. Who knows I'll think about it.

 **gamelover41592: good work on this chapter the fight scenes were awesome**

Thanks. I do my best when it comes to fight scenes. I hope they're improving with every chapter.

 **however given how Dick acted when seeing Peter and Barbra on a date I have to ask will you be bashing him?**

Nah, I'm not going to bash Dick. I even tried to give him a few bad ass moment last chapter.


End file.
